mi eterno amor secreto
by CONNIE23
Summary: Ella sería la última persona en el mundo en hacer algo en contra de su primo; porque lo quería, lo quería mucho, lo admiraba, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba… aunque no pudiera retribuir su desinteresado amor…
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, agradezco a quienes no gusten de la pareja, se abstengan de leer.

incluye escenas de sexo implícito (posiblemente explícito)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei

* * *

><p>...<p>

Y ahí estaba, envuelto entre sus brazos, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos, deshaciéndose en el placer extremo que le causaba el verla bajo su cuerpo, extasiado con sus gemidos, tocando el cielo de la lujuria, temblando de amor, deseo, miedo y rabia.

Amor: porque ella era la mujer cuya alma veneraba desde hacía muchos años; deseo: porque su cuerpo era territorio perfecto que recorría con las ansias de un depredador hambriento; miedo: porque sabía que su tiempo junto a ella era contado; y rabia, sobre todo **_rabia:_** porque aunque mil veces se había jurado a sí mismo no volverla a poseer, siempre terminaba doblegado ante la más sutil de sus insinuaciones.

El, precisamente él, quien fuese llamado genio en su aldea y los alrededores; el más feroz combatiente de toda Konoha, líder y ejemplo de las generaciones venideras, admirado por hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos a su paso, fuerte, independiente, autosuficiente y sagaz… orgullo de su clan… ¡ja! Dicho orgullo se vendría abajo si tan solo se hiciera pública la terrible verdad: la debilidad de la cual que era víctima. Sonrió lastimero al pensar que un guerrero como él era vencido con tan solo un pestañeo que hiciese la dueña de su corazón.

Y es que por más que quisiese, la voluntad de Hyuga Neji hacía caso omiso cuando se trataba de ignorar a su bella prima… si, porque era la perfectísimamente tierna Hyuga Hinata quien tenía el poder de dominar a su antojo a su también perfectísimamente hermoso primo. Tampoco es como si ella se fuese a aprovechar de Neji en su posición de enamorado: ella sería la última persona en el mundo en hacer algo en contra de su primo; porque lo quería, lo quería mucho, lo admiraba, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba… aunque no pudiese retribuir su desinteresado amor…

…..

…

..

.

─ Sigue Neji, sigue… los jadeos de Hinata evidenciaban su excitación. Por respuesta sintió a su primo adentrarse con mayor ferocidad y rapidez.

─ aghhh.. Si… así… más…

Y su primo le miró entonces a los ojos, el rostro siempre sereno e imperturbable se hallaba ahora con una expresión de éxtasis total. Era normal no escucharle emitir sonoros quejidos, pero eso no importaba: ella sabía leerlo muy bien.

Y como siempre, llegaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose a los ojos, con fiereza, ternura y pasión desbordada… y como siempre, después del acto, al terminar de temblar; Neji salió cuidadosamente de ella, depositando tiernos besos en su cuello, su frente y sus labios, sin mencionar palabra… con una imperceptible sonrisa adornando su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas y justo en el momento preciso le susurraba al oído:

─ será mejor que me marche

...

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Hooooolaaaaaaa! a quienes tuvieron el buen atino de leer (ok no), muchas gracias; a quienes quieran dejar su opinión, mil gracias más; a quienes tengan una corrección o sugerencia ¡bienvenida sea!. En serio espero que les haya agradado mi escrito, tengo en la mente mil ideas mas para la conti, pero eso depende del tiempo (y de los lectores).<p>

sayonara


	2. pensamientos en la oscuridad

como siempre: NARUTO y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei

...

..

Y como siempre, llegaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose a los ojos, con fiereza, ternura y pasión desbordada… y como siempre, después del acto, al terminar de temblar, Neji salió cuidadosamente de ella, depositando tiernos besos en su cuello, su frente y sus labios, sin mencionar palabra… con una imperceptible sonrisa adornando su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas y justo en el momento preciso le susurraba al oído:

─ será mejor que me marche

.

No es como si realmente quisiese alejarse; por él se tiraría a sobre el pecho de su amada, acariciando sus curvas, deleitándose con su sonrojado rostro, mirándola en silencio para después velar su sueño… Pero bien sabía él que aquellas intenciones en eso deberían quedar. Por más que su corazón le implorara materializar dichas acciones y por más que sabía que de querer hacerlo su prima no iba a poner reparo alguno, su siempre impecable raciocino era el que tomaba el control y muy a su pesar le recordaba que era él quien no cuadraba en esa ecuación: era Él; el codiciado genio Hyuga quien sobraba en la cama de Hinata, era él quien como ladrón en la noche tenía que entrar a aquella habitación sin ser visto no oído, era _su relación _la que se debía mantener en secreto, porque a los ojos de todo el mundo Neji y Hinata eran solo primos. Neji era el próximo líder del clan y Hinata la flamante novia del futuro hokage.

Maldita sea la hora en la que las hormonas le jugaron una mala pasada, maldita sea la hora en la que su prima comenzó a crecer bajo sus narices, maldita sea la hora en la que juró que dedicaría su vida a cuidarla y se obligó a quedarse a su lado todo el tiempo, maldita sea la hora que sus ojos dejaron de verla como su prima para empezar a verla como mujer, maldita y mil veces maldita la hora en la que dejó que la imagen de ella se plasmara en sus ojos, maldita la hora en la que su mente quiso mal interpretar los " te quiero", las sonrisas y las caricias que ella le brindaba tan inocentemente… Maldita la hora en la que se dio cuenta (demasiado tarde, por cierto), que las miradas, las caricias y los te quiero que su prima le dedicaba, distaban mucho de las miradas, las caricias y los te quiero que esa misma mujer le dedicaba a cierto rubio. Era más que evidente que para Hinata él nunca dejaría de ser su nii-san y Naruto nunca dejaría de ser su verdadero amor.

Bonita hora la del idiota rubio en venir a corresponder a los sentimientos de su prima. Aunque pensándolo bien, la culpa no era de Naruto como tampoco lo era de Hinata, al final de cuentas – y aunque suene horriblemente empalagoso y cursi ─ "nadie tiene la culpa de que el corazón se empeñe en jodernos la vida, esas cosas sencillamente pasan y es parte de crecer como personas el aceptar los buenos y malos designios del destino. El saber sortear las situaciones adversas, salir airoso y aprender de ellas nos forjan un mejor carácter y de aquel aprendizaje adquirimos poco a poco la madurez suficiente para hacer de nosotros más que ninjas: personas invaluables, capaces de trascender a través de la enseñanza y el ejemplo". Esas habían sido las palabras que escuchó de Kakashi sensei el día que éste lo descubrió mirando nostálgico el horizonte…

Claro que en la historia de Neji no era él quien era rechazado… era su castaña compañera quien se desvivía por llamar su atención, quien estaba dispuesta a complacerle en el más mínimo detalle, … y ahora que caía en cuenta ¡que mierda de enredo amoroso en el que estaba!, porque de hecho la historia que él relató al Jounin era completamente cierta; (que la causa de sus desvelos era otra muy distinta) pero era cierto que Ten Ten siempre quería algo más de Neji y era cierto también que él se sentía un poco incómodo en no poderle corresponder como es debido… porque su corazón ya lo había entregado a Hinata, quien a su vez igualmente se sentía algo apenada por su primo en no poderle corresponder como es debido, porque ella a quien amaba ─ y que para su buena fortuna si le correspondía ─ era a Naruto.

...

..

.

─ Pffffff… Bufó molesto para sí mismo, ahora solo faltaba que algún imprudente miembro del clan lo encontrara merodeando en los patios de la mansión, mirando la luna cual cándida quinceañera, helándose hasta los huesos para poder olvidar aunque fuera por un momento la tibieza del cuerpo que acababa de abandonar. Idiota, se sentía totalmente idiota seguir pensando en ella cuando sabía de antemano que ella solo lo usaba para satisfacer sus instintos primarios… cosas de las hormonas, ¡_malditas bastardas!_, ellas eran las únicas culpables de lo que pasaba casi cada noche entre el heredero del clan y su prima… únicamente a ellas culparía por el comportamiento de su amada, porque Hinata igual nunca dejaría de ser la dama inmaculada de la cual se enamoró.

Lavó su cara con el agua helada de la fuente y soltando un suspiro de resignación tomó rumbo a su habitación, hacia su triste, fría y solitaria cama; pasó caminando elegantemente por los pasillos silenciosos, con la dignidad que solamente un caballero como él podía irradiar. Y se tumbó cansado por el exigente ritmo que su amada le reclamaba, y una sonrisa se pintó en su cara… benditas hormonas… gracias a ellas podía morir sabiendo a qué sabía cada centímetro del cuerpo que lo enloquecía… gracias a ellas podía tener el muy pequeñito consuelo de saber que aunque otro poseía el corazón de Hinata, era él: Neji Hyuga, el legítimo dueño de su cuerpo… porque había que aceptar que era _ella_ quien no se resistía a buscarlo cada que se presentaba la ocasión, era ella quien en las noches le llamaba en búsqueda de su calor, y Neji se encargaba de que cada vez que ella llegara al orgasmo mirara su rostro y gimiera su nombre; para asegurarse que Hinata Hyuga se grabara en su mente quien era el hombre que la hacía sentir realmente mujer.

…..

…

.

No lejos de allí, en otro cuarto la hermosa muchacha de ojos de Luna miraba a la nada, aunque su cuerpo se encontraba satisfecho, no podía sentirse bien del todo… y por otro lado aunque sus acciones nocturnas distaban mucho de lo que haría una señorita fiel a su novio, el hecho es que tampoco podía sentirse totalmente mal por ello. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan jodidamente bien cuando intimaba con su primo? ¿Por qué el despistado de su novio no podía poseerla de la misma manera en que lo hacía Neji? ¿Por qué sentía ese desespero por ser _suya_ cada noche?.

Porque una cosa era en el día, cuando paseaba de la mano de su amado novio, cuando se perdía en el cielo de sus ojos y se alegraba con sus sonrisas: un sentimiento limpio y puro se acomodaba en su pecho; pero al separarse de Naruto y llegar a su casa, comenzaba una metamorfosis inexplicable en ella… La pasión corría desbocada en sus venas y un fuego interno hacía palpitar todo su cuerpo, amenazando con sofocarla, entre cortando su respiración, provocándole temblores y cosquilleos indecibles; simplemente con ser consciente e que a pocos pasos de ella se encontraba el hombre que la satisfacía por completo... ¿Qué luego los desenfrenados y pasionales no eran los miembros del clan Inuzuka? Ellos tenían un instinto digamos… más animal; no como los miembros de su clan; quienes eran la personificación misma de la sobriedad en todos sus aspectos. ¿Cómo se podría explicar entonces el creciente descontrol que ella venía viviendo desde hace unos cuantos meses?

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios… ¡sí!... ella recordaba muy bien como inició todo… negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios, de veras que la vida a veces sí que sabe cómo sorprenderte…

...

...

..

.

hola nuevamente... como siempre, se agradecen los reviews y quedo atenta a ideas, sigerencias, correcciones.

Sayonara


	3. de sake y confesiones

...

Como siempre: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

Había sido un día hermoso y soleado; sin nubes en el cielo, con pajaritos volando y niños correteando en las calles… A razón del buen día que hacía y de que los tiempos de guerra se habían apaciguado un poco, el club de Kunoichis de konoha (léase Ino Yamanaka juntando a las otras) decidió que era hora de una junta a favor del relax.

Fue así como entrada la tarde se reunieron en un café: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kurenai, Anko Temari Y Matsuri; las dos últimas se unieron después de hacer una entrega del kasekage a Lady Tsunade y las dos jounin estaban allí casi que por aburrimiento; sin embargo había que abonarle a Ino que la cosa iba muy bien, y se la estaban pasando de maravilla a pesar de la diferencia de edades, que tampoco es que se notara tanto. La estaban pasando tan bien, que no notaron el paso de la tarde a la noche, y pues como no tenían mayor cosa que hacer, terminaron las 7 ninjas en casa de Anko sentadas en círculo, al calor de una chimenea y con una reserva de 10 botellas de sake

─- Jajajajaja ¡Ino, eres mala!

─- ¡Claro que no!, eso se lo tenía ganado por mirar más de la cuenta, te digo que todos los hombres no son más que una manada de pervertidos

Las risas de sus compañeras hicieron reaccionar a Hinata que se unió a las risas sin saber exactamente de que estaban hablando.

─- Oi Hinata!, porqué tan callada, en toda la tarde no has hecho nada más que oírnos hablar y reír

─- ¿Uh?, emmm… es que no tengo anécdotas interesantes como ustedes

─-Ja, pues será porque eres la novia del futuro hokage y por eso los hombres prefieren alejarse… porque he visto a más de uno mirarte descaradamente cuando cree que nadie se da cuenta – dijo Ino divertida

─- ¿A mí?

─- Que, ¡a poco no te has dado cuenta de que tus tetas llaman la atención tanto como las de la hokage! – esta vez fue Anko quien hizo su aporte─

─- ¿Nani?, pero si siempre me cubro…

─- Ja, pero igual te miran… te lo digo, son pervertidos

─- Sobre todo los Hyuga… dijo Sakura ya algo ebria

─- Esta vez las risotadas de las 6 mujeres (excluida Hinata) hicieron estruendo entre esas cuatro paredes…

─- Hey hey hey… momentito… ¡lo que escuchamos en la tarde a esas chicas en el café nadie lo puede probar! – acotó una Hinata entre divertida y seria

─- Lo siento nena, pero teniendo el beneficio de una visión telescópica de rayos X, estoy segura que más de uno se habrá pasado de mirón – ¡incluso contigo!

─- ¡Kurenai sensei! Nuestro kekkei genkai sirve más que para eso…!

La pobre Hinata no caía en que sus compañeras habían encontrado una nueva forma de diversión a expensas suyas

─- Ja ja ja ja… no todos los de tu familia son como tu intachable primo Hyuga Neji – Temari intentó parase derechita y sacar pecho de paloma, poniendo su pose más seria para simular al heredero

─- Pues ojalá lo fueran

─- ¿NANI? 6 pares de ojos miraron directo a Anko

─- Pues ya que estamos sincerándonos, te lo digo Hinata, que tu primo está que se pasa de bueno… a mí no me importaría olvidarme que soy 9 años mayor; de tener la oportunidad le enseñaría unas cuantas cosas…. Y miró a Kurenai con una carcajada cómplice

─- Sí, sí, eso es cierto… está como quiere… oye Hinata… ¿lo has visto sin ropa?

─- ¡Que luego el que te gustaba no era Sasuke; ¡¿Sakura?! Y no, ¡NO HE VISTO A MI PRIMO SIN ROPA!, eso es enfermizo

─- Nah, Sasuke ya es historia para mí… pero al menos debes haber visto a Neji sin camisa, supongo…

─- ¡QUE NO!

─- ¿Ni siquiera al salir de la ducha?

─- Ya no más, si van a seguir hablando de mi primo, me avisan y me voy… de no haber sido por el licor, Hinata nunca hubiera gritado de esa manera…

─- Ja!, se encrespó la gatita… dijo Ino entre risas… ok, ok entonces hablemos de otra cosa… ¿Qué tal de Naruto?

─- Si Hinata, cuéntanos… ¿es tan bueno en la cama como en el campo de batalla?

─- ¡Kurenai sensei!

─- Porque Asuma sí que lo era…

─- Y nuevamente se miraron las dos jounins con complicidad, chocando sus palmas, como quien logra una hazaña

─- Él y yo no… nosotros no...

─- Que, ¡¿no lo han hecho?! No jodás que en 4 meses no ha pasado nada de nada

─- Dijimos que no lo íbamos a comentar con nadie gritó Hinata para taparse luego la boca

─- Ja!, y con lo imprudente que es Naruto, en serio me extraña que toooodo el país del fuego no esté enterado – dijo Sakura tambaleándose

─- Y cuantas veces? – quiso saber Anko

─- Si estuvo bueno? – preguntó Ino

─- Utilizó el chacra del Kyubi para acrecentar su fogosidad? – inquirió Temari

─- Te dolió mucho? – dijo Matsuri

─- Tres, no, supongo y no… respondió Hinata (que ya también presentaba ligeros síntomas de alicoramiento) mientras contaba con sus dedos de las manos para dar las respuestas a sus curiosas compañeras

─- A ver, a ver… o sea: lo han hecho tres veces, no usó el chacra del Kyubi, no te dolió la primera vez… Kurenai miraba divertida como su alumna se había desinhibido

─- Hai

─-¿Y cómo es eso de que "supones" que estuvo bueno?... Anko entrecerró los ojos inquisidora

─- No lo sé… no tengo experiencia en esas cosas… simplemente pasó

─- Muñeca la primera vez no "simplemente pasa"- dijo Temari – créeme: lo se

─- Pues es como te digo… un día estábamos en su casa y yo me ofrecí a limpiar un poco - y entonces me mojé las ropas lavando el baño… y pues él me pasó una playera sucia… y me tocó quedarme asi hasta que se secó mi ropa

─Aja!, y no se resistió a tus piernas desnudas entonces te tomó salvajemente por la espalda y te arrinconó contra la puerta del baño y te arrancó la ropa y… los ojos de Ino brillaban describiendo ese encuentro…

─- Noooooo! Como dices eso!

─- Cuando se secó mi ropa me la puse, pero ya era muy tarde y yo estaba muy cansada, así que me recosté al lado de Naruto… que ya dormía en su cama…

─- Aghh que flojo... Sakura rodó los ojos

─- Que tonto... Dijo Temari con fastidio

─- Y como les iba contando… dijo alzando el tono de voz… su cama es muy pequeña, por lo que nos tocó dormir juntos muy apretados… y pues bueno, le dí el beso de las buenas noches… y ahí pasó…

─- A no!, a mi me lo cuentas todo, con pelos y señales – exigió Anko – igual yo conté mis historias completas

─- Pues que les digo… lo normal de lo que ya todas sabemos: Él arriba y yo abajo… no es que fuese malo… solo muy lento…digo… eso me pareció…

─- Yo me hubiera esperado otra cosa de Naruto – dijo Anko en voz alta aunque parecía hablar casi para sí misma

─- Si, la verdad yo también, es tan impulsivo y tiene tanta energía que supuse que iba a hacer temblar la tierra cuando tuviera sexo – Habló Ino

─- Y con Jiraiya como maestro supuse había aprendido alguna que otra maña – sugirió Temari

─- Supongo que es porque fue nuestra primera vez… además Naruto es muy tímido en ese sentido….

─- JUA! Pues no fue su primera vez, cuando Naruto estuvo conmigo yo sí que lo vi hacer temblar la tierra…

Fue demasiado tarde para cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata garrafalmente… la borrachera que llevaba encima se le pasó de golpe cuando vio que la botella de se le resbalaba de las manos de Hinata. El silencio fue casi sepulcral, las risas cesaron por completo y nadie atinaba a decir nada…

─- T.. t.. tu y … mi Naruto… ustedes? - las lágrimas traicioneras empañaban aquellas pupilas blancas

─- Hinata por favor déjame explicarte… fue hace mucho… antes de que ustedes dos tuvieran algo… te lo juro que nunca te haría daño… por favor… por favor no me odies. Por primera vez la voz de Sakura se escuchaba temblorosa.

─- Él nunca me lo dijo…

─- No creo que lo recuerde… estábamos ebrios, y yo me desaparecí antes de que él despertara… por favor no me hagas recordarlo… solo sé que eso fue un punto aparte en nuestras vidas y ahora es a ti a quien ama…

─-Es cierto, él siempre te amó… dijo Hinata bajando su rostro

─- No Hinata, yo solo fui un capricho de adolescente…

─- Lo siento pero debo irme

─- Hinata

─- No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, solo necesito estar sola y pensar un momento… Las veo mañana en entrenamiento chicas

Y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, aquella cabellera azul salió a toda prisa por la puerta…

…..

….

…

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado… quizás horas, quizás minutos… tampoco le importaba, aunque sabía que en la mañana sus ojos hinchados iban a revelar su llanto silencioso, este sencillamente se negaba a parar. No podía evitar sentirse traicionada, aunque aquellas acciones hubieran tenido lugar mucho antes de que ellos fueran pareja, le era sinceramente imposible sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Naruto y Sakura cegados de deseo, desnudos haciendo el amor… En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las escenas que por tanto tiempo hubiese soñado, pero ya la protagonista no era ella sino era una joven de cabello rosa. A decir verdad no sabía a ciencia cierta porque le dolía tanto, como tampoco sabía bien qué era exactamente lo que le dolía: si enterarse de esa manera que su novio y su amiga habían intimado, o el hecho (humillante) de saber que su novio se tiraba a otra con más ganas que a ella. Y ese último pensamiento abarcó entonces su mente… _"ja, yo sí que lo vi hacer temblar la tierra"…_

Se obsesionó tanto pensando en esto que hasta llegó a escuchar los gemidos de ellos dos teniendo sexo… una cama rechinando ante los constantes brincos que recibía… paraban por solo un instante y luego la faena continuaba… escuchaba los jadeos cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, la voz de la mujer le pedía que se adentrara más en ella..

─- Mmmmmm… si que rico Neji si…. Si… mas…mas… oh… si…

Un ruido de disco rayado fue lo que internamente escuchó Hinata luego de que la voz de la mujer mencionara el nombre de su primo… ¿Neji?... ¿Dijo ¿Neji? ¿Qué Hinata no estaba pensando era en Naruto?... Hinata afinó entonces su oído… ¡si señor! El descarado de su primo mayor estaba teniendo sexo (y del bueno) en la habitación contigua a la suya… un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de la chica de cabellos azules y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que inconscientemente había estado pendiente de los actos íntimos de su primo quien sabe por cuánto tiempo… sintió tanta vergüenza que sin quererlo se cubrió la cabeza con una manta… ¿Qué Kami no tenía piedad con ella? Los sonidos no paraban: la cama chocando contra la pared, la voz de la mujer intentando contener los gritos de placer, un gemido sutil de parte de su primo… y entonces su mente recordó otras cosas más que había escuchado en la tarde:

_-─" te lo digo Hinata, que tu primo está que se pasa de bueno"… ─- "Sí, sí, eso es cierto… está como quiere… oye Hinata… ¿lo has visto sin ropa?" -─ "¿es tan bueno en la cama como en el campo de batalla?" -─ "ja, yo sí que lo vi hacer temblar la tierra", -─"teniendo el beneficio de una visión telescópica de rayos X cualquiera se pasa de mirón"…_

Y sin saber muy bien qué era lo que hacía, y motivada en parte por aún sentirse herida y en parte por una monstruosa curiosidad se puso de pie, se giró para quedar enfrente a la pared que la separaba de su primo...y activo su doujutsu…

...

...

..

* * *

><p>Hola nuevamente! pues que puedo decir... ¡ando enganchada a esta historia!.. no se que tal les parezca el cap, pero de mi punto de vista es vital para la historia... intenté apegarme lo más que pude a los personajes (espero no haberme salido tanto) y pues emmm.. sin mas que decir. Se agradecen los reviews, se aceptan críticas constructivas, aportes y correcciones.<p>

un abrazo


	4. el ritual de la purificacion

Como siempre Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei

**Advertencia:** creo que hay algo de lemón ;)

* * *

><p>Tuvo que reprimir un gritico que amenazó con salir por su garganta… solo lo vio por un segundo y luego volvió a la oscuridad de su alcoba. Quedó encandelillada con lo que sus pupilas pudieron apreciar, como cuando veía al sol muy de frente y luego esa imagen le seguía a todas partes: así cerrara sus ojos, la imagen seguía ahí. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos… su rostro estaba totalmente encendido, su corazón bombeaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, le sudaban las manos y un pitico comenzó a sonar en sus oídos: era la misma sensación que tenía cuando de niña hacía alguna travesura y temía ser atrapada, solo que ahora la travesura había cambiado de tono: había visto a su primo completamente desnudo… y si… <em>no estaba para nada mal<em>… una carcajada algo traviesa salió de sus labios al reflexionar en ello… y ahora que lo pensaba, ¡hey, naruto nunca la había tomado de esa forma para hacerle el amor!... ¿Cómo era que estaban?, quiso no haber desactivado tan rápido su byakugan, y haberlos detallado un poquitín más… aunque… ahora que caía en cuenta, su primo seguía en sus asuntos (¡todavía podía escucharlos!) ¿Podrá ser posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta? ¿Sería cierto que los sentidos se desconectan por completo cuando se llega al clímax? Y que cosa con este hombre ¡¿será que no pensaba acabar nunca!?... Loca, debía estar completamente loca para hacer lo que iba a hacer… ¡si, tenía que estar loca para pensar en espiar a Neji Hyuga haciendo el amor!… ¡y más loca aún para pensar que él no se iba a dar cuenta!, ya sabía ella de antemano que iba a lamentar hacer lo que iba a hacer… y sin embargo… ¡byakugan!

¡Oh sí!, ahí lo tenía nuevamente como si estuviera a tan solo unos pasos sin pared de por medio… tuvo que contener hasta su respiración de verlo tan cerca, cerró los ojos instintivamente, tomó aire para darse un poco de valor y luego los abrió lentamente… detallando ese cuerpo bien formado… parecía que con solo estirar la mano lo hubiese podido tocar, centró toda su atención únicamente en el hombre , considerándolo por primera vez como algo más que un familiar cercano, su garganta se secó solamente de verlo, aún podía escuchar su propio corazón desbocado latiendo tanto por los nervios , como por la extraña sensación de querer seguir observándolo; ahora parecía más bien embelesada con la danza que aquel hombre mantenía… aun así se lo veía completamente sereno y dominante de la situación… se percató que habían cambiado de posición entre la primera vez que lo vio (por un mísero segundo) y ahora que se atrevía descaradamente a observarlo con detenimiento, ahora se lo veía un poco más calmado, abrazando casi con ternura a la mujer que estaba en su regazo; estaban ambos sentados frente a frente en la cama, ella sentada sobre él, rodeándolo con sus piernas, girando su cabeza un poco para que él besara su cuello… se veían tan entregados el uno al otro que Hinata casi quería estar en la posición de aquella muchacha para haber sabido qué se siente… que fuerza sobrenatural era capaz de cegarte hasta ese punto de perder completamente la noción del tiempo y del espacio… (Mira que estar tan idos para venir justamente a parar al lado de su habitación)… vio cómo ambos parecieron tensarse al tiempo y quedaron inmóviles un momento, vio cómo se recostaron despacio hasta que ella quedó sobre el pecho ancho y musculoso de Neji, le pareció ver una sonrisa en el rostro femenino, vio como ella continuaba abrazándolo y como extrañamente el hombre parecía no querer mirarla…cayó en cuenta que Neji en ningún momento mantuvo sus ojos abiertos… vio como la mujer le dijo un secreto al oído que lo hizo levantarse levemente para mirarla, como siempre, sin expresión alguna en el rostro… y luego para horror de Hinata su primo volteó a verla.

¡Ay Dios!, ¡Ay Dios!, ¡Ay Dios!, Fue tanta la impresión que trastabilló y se fue al piso, ¡¿qué iba a hacer ahora?!… a tientas, Hinata intentó sacar de su mesita de noche, una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y ¡oh sorpresa! el cajón estaba vacío… Hinata llevó sus manos a su sien intentando procesar todo aquello… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Se sentó en la cama y cayó en cuenta que ¡_esa no era su alcoba_! Los recuerdos le cayeron de golpe; como si estuviese presenciando una película: vio como en su sufrimiento por la confesión de Sakura, levantó como pudo del piso la botella de sake que se le había caído de entre las manos, y salió corriendo con la botella aún llena; siempre había escuchado de Kiba que las penas pasadas por alcohol saben menos amargas… y sin embargo, en su corazón nada parecía acallar los sonidos de sus sueños rompiéndose frente a su cara. Kiba debió advertirle también sobre la pérdida de conciencia que genera el apaciguar el dolor con sake, por lo que sus sentidos estaban algo nublados cuando se dirigió hacia su casa… consiente de lo patética que debería estarse viendo, corrió a refugiarse al ala de huéspedes, pues sabía que nadie nunca pasaba por allí y esa noche quería llorar sin ser molestada… ¡y ahora su primo tenía razones para creer que ella lo había seguido adrede con la mera intención de andar de metiche en sus asuntos de cama! Si, definitivamente tuvo que haber sido una desalmada dictadora en alguna vida pasada para que kami ahora le estuviese haciendo pasar por todo aquello, y nuevamente rompió a llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

…

..

.

Ese día El heredero del clan andaba un poco distraído, había llegado 3 minutos tarde a la reunión del concejo y no paraba de mirar disimuladamente hacia la puerta de la habitación de la señorita Hinata… ¿estará ya despierta?, ¿Por qué no ha salido?, ¿ya habrá desayunado algo?. Como pudo firmó las actas pertinentes, pospuso los entrenamientos y concilió alguno que otro asunto concerniente a impases propios de su clan; no dejaría que nadie notara su inquietud, pero lo cierto era que él estaba completamente confundido con los hechos sucedidos la noche anterior… indudablemente su prima sí que había logrado descolocarlo por completo esta vez. No era raro que pensara en ella cuando estaba en la intimidad, pero nunca se esperó que ella invadiera sus asuntos de esa manera… ¡por poco y deja a su compañera de cama botada por correr a explicarle a su prima que entre ellos dos solo había un común acuerdo!… ¡tonto, como si a Hinata le importara eso! ─ pensó el genio para sí mismo ─ No obstante… ¿Qué hacía su prima en esa habitación? Él había notado que su prima llegó llorando poco tiempo después que él también llegase a esa parte de la mansión, había notado también que en dos ocasiones lo había observado, supuso que a la primera fue neta curiosidad, pero... ¿Y después?, ¿cómo se explicaba el hecho de que ella conscientemente activó su doujutsu con el único propósito de verlo _así? _La verdad era que aquello no cuadraba por ningún lado… y ese llanto desconsolado ... ¿habría terminado su relación con Naruto? ¿Sería acaso que entre ellos habría problemas de **_esa_** índole? Peor aún: ¿será que el muy imbécil del chico zorro intentó forzarla para que estuviesen juntos?... ─ que me entere que le hizo algo parecido y juro por todos los kamis que yo lo mato; por muy futuro hokage que sea ─. Afortunadamente no había ya nadie cerca que hubiese podido escuchar el soliloquio que mantenía aquel pelicastaño. ¿Y ahora que se suponía que hiciera?, ¿la saludaba como si nada?, ¿le preguntaba acaso?, ¿mandaba a Hanabi como sujeto de pruebas a ver si se podía sacar información de esta manera?... supuso que lo mejor sería esperar, ¡si eso!, tal vez y Hinata ni recordaba lo que había sucedido (si, también había visto la botella de sake vacía a los pies de la cama), no es como si se avergonzara de algo… el caso es que él no estaba solo cuando ella lo vio y aunque no le debiera explicaciones, definitivamente esperaba que el cerebro de su prima hubiese borrado esa noche. Aunque de no ser así quería… _tenía_ que aclarar lo que sea que hubiese pasado con ella; el no poder hacerlo lograba dejarle un sinsabor en la boca.

El día pasó y no pudo verla, tampoco al día siguiente ni el día después de ese; se sintió tentado a buscarla con su byakugan pero supuso que eso la ahuyentaría aún más. Había pasado una semana… una semana entera sin que le hubiese podido hablar. Sabía que ella lo evitaba y aunque "accidentalmente" se cruzaron en más de una ocasión ella solo atinaba a murmurar algo parecido a un saludo y desaparecía más rápido de lo que tardaba en llegar el sonido de aquella voz a sus oídos ¿De qué le servía todo su ingenio si no era capaz de idearse algo para retenerla por un infeliz minuto? – era tan frustrante que quería patearse él mismo cuando eso le pasaba. Incluso el día de su cumpleaños ella "convenientemente" salió de misión, echándole a perder todo el plan que tenía en mente para arreglar este problemilla. Bien hubiesen podido seguir jugando eternamente al gato y el ratón, de no ser porque la hokage aun regente tuvo el buen atino de enviar a otro shinobi a realizar la misión asignada ese día al genio Hyuga; esto gracias al buen concejo que el joven ojiperla le había dado, mostrando que Kakashi era el más apto en esta ocasión. Obviamente el cambio se hizo a último minuto, para que nadie en la mansión tuviese conocimiento de aquello, en especial su Hinata-sama, que como bien sabía estaría dedicada al ritual de la purificación esa noche, mientras el resto de su familia (y de la aldea entera) se concentraba en el festejo propio de fin de año que como todos los años patrocinaban los dirigentes de cada país.

Él lo supo; era ahora o nunca, no iba a tener otra oportunidad en la vida de tenerla así: a solas; no hubiese querido irrumpir en su ritual, pero no le quedó opción. Además Neji tampoco permitiría que el tiempo borrara lo que fuese que la impulsó a mirarlo aquella noche, él tenía que saber qué era lo que pasaba por esa mentecita ese día, quería saber qué estaba representando él ahora para su bella prima, pues esa actitud no le cuadraba por ningún lado, y aunque la curiosidad no estaba entre las múltiples cualidades del genio Hyuga, lo cierto es que algo le carcomía por dentro al no saber a ciencia cierta qué terreno pisar ahora. Por años la miró en silencio, por años la amó sin que nadie se hubiese percatado de ese sentimiento; por años se conformó con verla pasar por su lado y sonreírle como a cualquiera más del montón, por años se conformó con apreciar esos ojos desde lejos y pensar en ella casi cada noche, sabiendo que ya el destino los había encaminado por rutas distintas y así hubiese seguido, amándola en secreto quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, si ella no hubiese hurgado en sus actos nocturnos. El que ella lo hubiese espiado había cambiado totalmente la relación que llevaban: siempre habían sido familia, compañeros y amigos y así se habían querido siempre (por lo menos ella sí), pero siempre manteniendo aquel límite invisible que pacta el respeto, pero ahora después de aquello… ella huía de él, bajaba su cabeza cuando le sentía cerca, se palpaba la incomodidad cuando se cruzaban sin querer en algún lugar de la mansión… y lo cierto es que él no quería perderla, quería saber el porqué de sus actos, pero prefería pretender como si nada hubiese pasado, solo con el fin de poder tenerla como antes: que se pudiesen mirar con confianza, que le permitiese entrenar a su lado, que le mirase a los ojos y sonriese con la candidez de siempre… Si!, tenía que arreglar esta situación cuanto antes, y sin más que pensar se dirigió sigiloso a donde sabía que ella estaría esa noche y se paró en la puerta esperando pacientemente a que ella lo percibiera…

…

..

.

El ritual exigía que la doncella estuviese sola, alejada de lo mundano y dedicada a la meditación absoluta. Aunque el futuro líder fuese Neji, nada le quitaba a ella el título de princesa y mano derecha del dirigente. Nada en el mundo le iba a quitar sus arraigadas tradiciones ni nada podría apartarla nunca de su gente, siempre sería ella la que abogue por los miembros del clan ante la corte de ancianos y el tiempo la haría la matrona consejera de los futuros integrantes del clan. Ese era su destino y ella esperaba ansiosa el día que este llegase, por lo tanto su felicidad en la noche de año nuevo no estaba en el bullicio de la música y el baile, sino se se encontraba en un lugar recóndito dentro de la fortaleza Hyuga: en el espacio diseñado para que solamente ella estuviese, despojando su alma de todo sentimiento impuro. Sabía que esta noche por fin podría tener paz en su alma que aún se atormentaba con la imagen de su primo desnudo.

Como venía haciendo desde hace 4 años, encendió las velas aromáticas mientras llenaba con agua fría la pila en la que se sumergiría al final del ritual. Se sentó a meditar como se le había enseñado, dejando su mente en blanco y acercándose a la paz espiritual que por primera vez se le estaba haciendo esquiva. Como siempre pasado el tiempo exacto, se levantó de mullido futón blanco dispuesto para garantizar la comodidad en la meditación, cerró el paso del agua y se despojó de sus vestiduras, quedando solamente en sus pequeñas braguitas blancas de encaje, las cuales no se sacaba sino hasta que ya estuviera cubierta por el agua (era más bien una manía producto de la extrema timidez de la chica). Cubrió su cuerpo con una bata de seda mientras repasaba que todos los elementos necesarios para el ritual estuviesen en su correcto orden:

Velas e inciensos – listo

Una pila llena de agua pura y fría – listo

Ofrenda de granos - listo

Meditación – hecha

Habitación en completo orden y pulcritud – list….

Sin mover su cuerpo, iba inspeccionando palmo a palmo la habitación con la ayuda de su doujutsu, percatándose de que la puerta se encontraba abierta, cosa muy rara porque la prevenida Hinata recordaba muy bien haberle echado cerrojo al entrar. Un muy mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella y muy lentamente siguió mirando en redondo… sus manos temblaron cuando lo vio de pie, mirándola expectante, esperando el momento preciso para acercarse… sabía que su primo no traía malas intenciones, sin embargo la conversación pendiente era algo que aún no quería afrontar. Tenía que salir de allí a como dé lugar; su cabeza empezó a generar mil ideas por segundo, se sentía acorralada como un conejito que ha caído en la trampa del cazador. Supuso que podía terminar el ritual después de año nuevo, así que le pareció la mejor idea del mundo pasar por el lado de aquel hombre, corriendo hacia su habitación; semidesnuda, cubierta solo por una pequeña bata de seda; con el pretexto de unirse a la celebración de año nuevo en la aldea. Si! le diría que ya terminó su ritual y que tiene que llegar urgentemente porque sus amigos la esperan para la ceremonia… Se felicitó mentalmente por haber elaborado tan buen plan en tan poco tiempo…

─ Nii-san! emmm… yo… yo debo ir a… ummm… ¡co..coon con permiso!. ─ Y como un ratoncillo asustado se encogió para pasar corriendo lo más rápidamente posible por un lado de su primo que estaba bloqueando la puerta… Por supuesto que había sido ingenua al pensar que él se lo iba a poner fácil: su triste intento de huida quedó truncado por un fuerte brazo que se interpuso entre ella y su ruta de escape.

─ Etto… ¿Neji Nii-san? – la chica intentó pedirle con la mirada que se apiadara de ella, esperanzada que con ese gesto su siempre amable primo entendería y le evitaría la vergüenza de tenerse que explicar. Levantó muy sutilmente su cabeza y se quedó mirando expectante el perfil griego de su nii- san

El aludido, sin embargo, no se inmutaba, no la miraba y tampoco daba señas de querer conceder el permiso que su prima parecía requerir con suma urgencia. Su semblante calmado no denotaba la incertidumbre que llevaba adentro. La verdad es que llegó hasta allí sin haber pensado muy bien como comenzar su interlocución.

─Nii-san, yo… ¡por favor!, en serio necesito salir… - Hinata ya estaba jugando nuevamente con sus dedos índices como solía hacer desde pequeña cuándo algo la inquietaba ─ he quedado en reunirme con Kurenai Sensei y mis compañeros de equipo, además… ─ no llegó a terminar su disculpa por la interrupción de su primo…

─Quiero saber porque lo hiciste ─ aún sin mirarla, intentó emitir el mensaje de la manera más calmada posible

Lo sabía!, Hinata sabía que Él no le iba a perdonar el haberlo espiado la otra noche… su cara roja como un tomate se escondió aún más entre sus hombros. ─ Lo siento nii-san, en serio lo siento, estaba algo ebria esa noche, tu sabes que yo no soy así, por favor perdóname, no quise…. No debí, te juro que no volverá a suceder – Hinata le miraba con ojos de borreguito regañado ─ me siento muy mal contigo desde esa vez y sé que nuestra relación sufrió un daño irreparable por mi culpa, eso ya es suficiente castigo para mí… ─ su voz reflejaba una verdadera angustia – por favor no me odies… estaba hiperventilando casi al punto del llanto cuando sintió que las manos de su primo se acercaban a sus hombros, por lo que cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando su sentencia…

Con delicadeza Neji la hizo girarse para poder verla… ─ ¿en serio te arrepientes? – ya estaba, o kami era bueno con él y le concedía la gracia de arreglar las cosas con su prima sin mayor problema o ella terminaba por pensar que era un degenerado con fetiches de exhibicionismo

Los ojos de Hinata demostraron franca sorpresa: había esperado un grito, una advertencia, una mirada de odio, se había esperado que la chantajeara e incluso espero que su primo la hubiera tomado fuerte por los brazos, sacudiéndola y gritándole ¡¿Hinata-Sama, que diablos le pasa?! (Nah, él era muy gentil para hacer algo como eso)… pero esa pregunta… ¿Por qué le preguntaba algo como eso? ¿lo hacía porque quería confirmar lo sincero de su remordimiento?, ¿No estaba enfadado acaso?, o más raro aún: ¿no le había incomodado? Algo en la voz de Neji se le antojó más seductor que nunca… negó fuertemente con su cabeza (¡¿cómo era posible que pensara algo así en ese momento?!)… y cayó en cuenta de otra cosa: ¿acaso la estaba tuteando?

─ ¿Neji? (el apelativo familiar sinceramente sobraba). Los ojos de ella reflejaban tanto confusión como algo de alivio

Él, por su parte tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir, así que tomando aire respondió: ─ no estoy molesto contigo, solo quiero saber que te motivó a hacerlo, si quieres olvidarlo, yo haré lo posible para retomar la relación que teníamos, pero si hay algo más… si esa noche no solo estaba hablando el licor que bebiste, entonces… Neji no estaba muy seguro de porqué decía aquello, pero según su sensatez al menos le tenía que parecer atractivo a su prima (y eso ya era algo), de lo contrario… ¿Por qué carajos lo iba a querer ver desnudo, cierto?, así que sin estar muy seguro de su siguiente paso, tomó suavemente el mentón de su compañera haciendo que le mirara. Acto seguido y aun sin mencionar palabra, se acercó lentamente sus labios a la boca de la chica, saboreándola lentamente, la tomó de las manos y las separó dejándolas inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, rodó sus propias manos a lo largo de la bata, desatando ágilmente el lazo que la anudaba, haciendo caer al piso aquel vestuario, sabiendo muy bien que con ello su prima quedaría prácticamente desnuda ante él.

Hinata aún más roja de lo que estaba, cortó aquel beso y rápidamente cubrió su pecho con ambas manos, mirándolo desconcertada, ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta de que había pasado: en un segundo estaba pidiéndole perdón a su nii-san y al siguiente ese hombre la despojaba de su ropa. Todo pasó tan rápidamente que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo… ¿se habían besado acaso?, ¿y qué hacía su bata en el piso? De un momento a otro se quedó sin voz, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertebral, sabía muy bien qué venía a continuación, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y su mente aún no lograba conectar sus sentidos con su cordura. ¿Por qué no podía decirle "no" a Neji? ¿Por qué una ínfima parte de su ser esperaba que no se detuviera?

─ Todo va a estar bien… te lo prometo… ─susurró en su oído, mientras acariciaba su cabello y besaba el lóbulo de su oreja dándole pequeños y tiernos mordiscos. Al no ver rechazo en la cara de la chica, se tuvo que aventurar; después de haber probado esos labios prohibidos no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente al placer de tenerla por completo.

… Y entonces, por una vez en la vida, Hinata quiso saber qué se sentía simplemente dejarse llevar por un impulso… por una vez en la vida quiso dejar de cumplir con el prototipo que siempre le habían inculcado… por una vez en la vida quiso romper las reglas y librarse de todos los esquemas que le habían impuesto desde incluso antes de nacer: siempre se le dijo que debía ser toda una dama: un ejemplo a seguir; siempre fina, elegante, hermosa y recatada. Se le dijo que estaba mal salirse de tales lineamientos. Desde niña fue estrictamente corregida en todo: _no hables tan alto, no rías tan fuerte, no comas tanto, no mires a los ojos, no llores en público, no dejes que tus ropas revelen tu piel_… ¡A la mierda todo! Solo por esta vez no quería ser la siempre menospreciada Hinata, aunque fuese por una vez en la vida quiso saber qué se sentía el saberse deseada, quiso saber si ella también podía hacer temblar la tierra; esta vez, aunque fuese por solo un momento quería hacer las cosas pensando solo en ella y no en los demás; solo por esta vez tomaría las riendas de su vida y haría caso omiso a las voces de su conciencia que le gritaban que aquello estaba mal, que era una locura, ¡que era su primo a quien miraba con deseo! …

Ella quiso creer en su promesa y lo miró una vez más: miró sus ojos perlados para buscar un atisbo de maldad que la ayudara a frenar la inmensa insensatez que iba a cometer. Sin embargo el resultado fue totalmente opuesto: esos ojos puros le pedían en silencio que lo amara, que lo dejara hacerla suya, que también el hombre frente a ella mantenía una lucha interna entre su moral y sus instintos, esos ojos la hicieron temblar, porque reconoció un sentimiento que no había en los ojos de su novio cuando este último la miraba… Hinata bajó entonces rápidamente su rostro, no queriendo pensar en ello, porque aunque fuese un completo desatino, creyó reconocer por una milésima de segundo en los ojos de su primo una chispa de… ¿amor?

─…Solo por esta vez… le dijo en un susurro, mientras sus manos temblorosas abandonaban sus pechos desnudos para abrazarlo tímidamente.

Neji, bajó sus labios por el blanco cuello de su prima, haciéndola estremecer en el proceso… las varoniles manos que acariciaban aquel dorso fino y delgado se separaron de ella por un instante, para tomarla de la mano y guiarla suavemente hacia el futón que yacía a los pies de ambos. La recostó con calma, echando mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad: le iba a dar tiempo para que ella asimilara lo que estaban haciendo y lo disfrutara junto con él. Seguidamente se inclinó hacia ella, besando suavemente sus labios, aumentando poco a poco el ritmo, saboreando su boca, entrelazando sus lenguas… se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a bajar desde su boca, dejando un rastro de saliva por todo su cuello, hasta llegar a sus senos… Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su primo y se sintió tentada a cubrirse nuevamente, pero él fue más rápido y detuvo sus manos en el camino. Sin decir nada abrió su boca y succionó su pezón derecho… Fue tan placentero que Hinata solo atinó a soltar un gemido de satisfacción… fue ahí, en ese instante que las voces en su cabeza se acallaron… ahí se desconectó el chip de recato que había estado atándola todo el tiempo… sus manos tensas a sus costados se dirigieron hacia su amante, mientras una se enredaba en aquella cabellera castaña, la otra iba recorriendo esa espalda ancha y fornida… incitándole a que continuara a que hasta que se hastiara de chupar, lamer y succionar sus senos. Aunque no fue por hastío que Neji continuó bajando: una de sus manos que ya llevaba un rato dibujando círculos imaginarios sobre la tela que tapaba la entrepierna de su prima, se percató de la humedad de la misma, así que quiso probarla él mismo… y fue bajando de sus senos a su vientre, por su abdomen alto, hacia su ombligo… y continuó su camino… llegando así al borde de la última prenda que lo separaba de la gloria… la retiró intentando no demostrar su impaciencia en el acto, las manos del genio a esa altura también temblaban mientras resbalaban la tela hacia abajo, y cuando por fin la tuvo completamente desnuda se detuvo a observarla… por un momento creyó que su mente le jugaba una broma: ya había fantaseado varias veces con ella, y ahora la tenía allí, a su disposición. La vista que tenía ahora superaba con creces el mejor de sus sueños: su cabello desparramado en aquel colchón, sobre unas sábanas tan blancas como el alma de aquella muchacha, su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza y el deseo, los labios rojos, que ella mordía nerviosa al darse cuenta de la mirada inquisidora de la que estaba siendo objeto, sus senos grandes y firmes, que ahora subían y bajaban por la entrecortada respiración, su cintura estrecha, su piel de porcelana… su intimidad completamente mojada que lo llamaba inclemente… quiso acercar su boca para lamer su excitación, pero una débil vocecilla le pidió que no lo hiciera… después de todo era Hinata y por más que ella hubiese querido, no se iba a deshacer de todo su pudor en un parpadeo.

…

..

Los labios de Hinata intentaban reprimir sin éxito copiosos gemidos que salían de su boda a causa de los besos que su amante le estaba propinando, sin embargo su cuerpo reclamaba más: quería sentir en su interior aquella virilidad. Lo llamó entonces con la mirada y le sintió entrar lentamente; esta vez los dos soltaron un sonoro quejido de placer… clavó las uñas en la espalda de su primo, dejándose guiar por éste, sintiendo todo el grosor de aquel miembro penetrándola incesante… _que bien se sentía_… Sin saber muy bien qué hacía, Hinata levantó un poco más sus piernas, entrelazándolas tras la espalda de su primo, diciéndole con ello que siguiera, que le gustaba lo que sentía, ¡que por fin se estaba sintiendo mujer!

─ ¿Te gusta? ─ Neji sabía muy bien la enorme timidez que siempre había acompañado a su prima, sabía de antemano que podría echarlo todo a perder haciéndole esta pregunta, sabía también que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él en esos momentos, sabía que ambos lo estaban disfrutando, no obstante la pregunta salió sin permiso se sus labios; necesitaba escucharla decir que estaba gozando tanto como él.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, completamente sonrojada por admitir lo que estaba sintiendo. Presa de la vergüenza cerró los ojos, giró su cabeza hacia un lado y apretó más los labios para que sus exclamaciones de placer no llegaran tan lejos

─ Dilo! – le pidió demandante, sin ser tosco, pero con la firmeza necesaria para precisar la respuesta. Él no era de las personas que dirigiera la palabra durante el acto, de hecho, era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero este sentimiento era superior a él… en realidad necesitaba escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su amada

Ella no atinaba a decir palabra alguna… su mente se había desconectado y lo único que quería era seguir con lo que su primo le estaba haciendo sentir en ese instante

─ Dilo, El hombre dejó de moverse, haciendo que con ello Hinata abriera los ojos y se dignara a devolverle la mirada ─ necesito escucharlo de tus labios ─

─ Sí, me gusta… me gusta mucho… ─ a duras penas pudo pronunciar aquella fémina entre jadeos. Ya después subiría de rodillas el monte de los hokages pidiendo perdón por sus pecados, pero por ahora solo quería seguir sintiendo a su primo haciéndole enloquecer de deseo y lujuria.

Aquello fue música para los oídos del heredero… quien se incorporó un poco hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella. Aún entre sus piernas, guio las caderas femeninas hasta su miembro, levantándolas para poder penetrarla con mayor profundidad. Las manos de Hinata se aferraban a las sábanas, los gemidos iban y venían, ahora ya los ojos de ambos estaban conectados, ahora ya poco intentaban contener el volumen de sus quejidos, ahora solo se sentían inundados en placer… Hinata comenzó a sentir que adentro de ella algo palpitaba y amenazaba con explotar, y comenzó a mover también sus caderas intentando seguir el ritmo de Neji… y sus paredes se comenzaron a contraer... su primo sabiendo perfectamente lo que sucedía reunió todas sus fuerzas para darle una última embestida, la más profunda, la más diestra, la más prolongada… derramando todo su liquido adentro de ella, recostándose en su pecho, intentando contener su respiración agitada, con su cabello pegado a su cuerpo por el sudor, estaba sonriendo aunque ella no lo notara… entonces viró a mirar a su amada…

Si hubiese sabido lo que pasaría, Neji nunca la hubiese volteado a mirar: en sus ojos vio confusión, vio temor, vio ¿_arrepentimiento_?... y por primera vez se sintió fuera de lugar y sin saber qué hacer.

─ Hime, todo estará bien, lo prometo ─ Se sentía tan idiota diciendo eso, pero ¿qué más podría decir?, ¿gracias?, ¿te amo? ¿Cásate con migo?, el silencio seguía y él solo esperaba impaciente una respuesta que le calmara la ansiedad que ahora sentía.

Su prima que tan solo intentó tapar su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas, lo miraba como si aún lo lograra comprender que era lo que acababa de suceder, ¡por kami, lo miraba como si él se hubiese aprovechado de ella!

No pudiendo soportar más esa mirada, comprendió que ahora sí que se había quebrado todo entre ellos… dándose vuelta y sin mirarla se sentó en la cama, vistiéndose en silencio, ─ Será mejor que me marche ─ dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Kyaaaaaaaa! Advertí desde el principio que era solo un intento de lemon... en cuanto a lo demás, me rompí la cabeza intentando cuadrar todo para que estos dos pilluelos se pudieran quedar a solas sin levantar sospechas ¬¬ (además me pareció tan bello q la primera vez de estos dos fuera en una habitación blanca, con velitas y todo :3 ) Por eso modifiqué lo del ritual de la purificación (que en serio existe y se realiza a fin de año). Me siento un poquitín nerviosa con este capítulo, espero no haber dejado muchos espacios en blanco ... en serio me esforcé y espero que sea del agrado de todos.<p>

Agradezco todos los reviews que han llegado, me han hecho reír y caer en cuenta de algunas cosillas que he dejado al azar. Como siempre se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias, quejas y críticas constructivas. Un especial saludo a

**Tenshihyuga **

**angel maria 15**

**AntoniaCifer**

**Diana Marcela-Akemi **

**Damydark**

**Mitchel0420**

**Blacklady Hyuuga**


	5. una conversación pendiente (1)

...

..

Sentía su respiración entrecortada, el cuerpo exhausto bañado en sudor, sus extremidades no le respondían y por un instante toda su visión se tornó blanca. Medio hubo recuperado el conocimiento cuando percibió el cuerpo varonil que la acompañaba, y abrió entonces los ojos de golpe. No era como si no hubiera estado consciente desde el principio de sus actos, es solo que su instinto cegó su juicio y hasta ahora venía a comprender la magnitud de sus posibles consecuencias.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de interrumpir su ritual sagrado?, no solo eso: ¡había terminado teniendo relaciones sexuales precisamente en ese lugar puro! Y no solo eso: ¡había estado precisamente con su primo y futuro líder, (se suponía que la sensata debería ser ella)!, y lo peor de todo es que ella no era una mujer libre… de hecho todo lo anterior hubiese sido aceptado casi con beneplácito de los dioses si no hubiese sido por ese _pequeñito _detalle… un detalle de ojos azules y cabello rubio… ¿habría acaso algo que la hiciese sentir peor? ¡Ah sí!, y para terminar de ahondar el problema, la cuestión era que aquello le había gustado…

El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho producto de un físico miedo que hacía muchos años había aprendido a manejar, pero ahora la situación parecía superior a ella en todo sentido. ¿Y si por ese pecado los dioses los abandonaban y atraía la desgracia de los suyos?, ¿y si por ese pecado le retiraban el título que le pertenecía por derecho propio y por el que tanto había luchado?, un escalofrío se coló en su alma al pensar que de alguna manera alguien se fuese a enterar de lo ocurrido y por consiguiente la aldea entera terminaría señalándola con el dedo… ¡¿y si se enteraba Naruto?! ¡Ella nunca podría superar el dolor de perderlo de esta manera! Estaba tan perdida auto flagelándose que no notó que el varón a su lado la miraba.

─ _Hime, todo estará bien, lo prometo_ ─ Esas palabras más que un bálsamo fueron dagas en su piel; cayó en cuenta que sin quererlo, sus acciones podrían lastimar también a su amado primo. Recordó la mirada que éste le dedicó al inicio de todo, ella como portadora del Byakugan podía leer más que bien los ojos de quien miraba, y supo que en esos ojos idénticos a los suyos había un amor que no era precisamente filial ¿ahora cómo le explicaba que le había entregado su cuerpo mientras su corazón aún tenía otro dueño? Se sintió indigna de verlo a los ojos y tan solo atinó a intentar cubrir su propia desnudez. No tenía palabras que pudiesen atenuar sus errores, no esta vez. Lo vio darse vuelta y salir en silencio, sin que su voz pudiera musitar algo… ¿Qué podría hacer ahora para redimirse ante los ojos del hombre que por tantos años fue su guía?

– _Nii-san_ ─ susurró mientras se sumergía en la tina que debió ocupar hace un buen rato atrás…

...

.

El distanciamiento fue inevitable; a los pocos días Neji partió hacia el país del hierro a instruirse con los samuráis como parte de su entrenamiento para ascender al liderazgo del clan, aprovechando que Hiashi había retornado a la aldea. A la peliazul un dolor le oprimía el pecho tan solo con recordarlo; si al menos se hubiese despedido… no tenía más opción que dar tiempo al tiempo. Su reivindicación, había quedado postergada y supuso que sería lo mejor por el momento, ahora aprovecharía el tiempo para entrenar con sus amigos que aunque no fuesen tan buenos tutores como Neji, también podrían servirle para practicar sus técnicas y dar una buena pelea. Una sonrisa triste se coló en sus labios al pensar que tal vez alguno de esos días estaría de suerte para poder ver a su amor y de paso re afirmar sus sentimientos hacia el revoltoso jinchuriki; y es que ser héroe de la villa y hokage en adiestramiento definitivamente era mortal para la vida social del individuo: pues tenía que repartir su tiempo entre numerosas visitas a señores feudales y kages de las naciones aliadas, estudio de leyes, estatutos y acuerdos , misiones peligrosas, formar parte de enjuiciamientos a shinobis por diversos cargos y en fin, la lista podría extenderse por mil cosas más. Definitivamente ser dirigente de una aldea tan importante no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera y era muy poco el tiempo para aprenderlo todo; sumándole a esto que naruto podría ser muy brillante combatiendo, pero en cuanto a cuestiones intelectuales el rubio dejaba mucho que desear. Una risita se le escapó a la chica recordando los pucheros que hacía su novio cuando decía que de haber sabido lo que le esperaba, hubiese desertado de ser hokage cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Por supuesto que en todo ese embrollo de actividades siempre la última en la lista, era ella: la novia dulce y sumisa que siempre lo esperaba con la esperanza pintada en los ojos. Y por descabellado que fuese, para ella eso estaba bien; después de tantos años mirándolo desde lejos y queriéndolo en silencio, cualquier acto de consideración que el rubio tuviera para con ella la hacía sentir absurdamente feliz.

...

...

El que ella estuviera desde tempranas horas en la entrada de la aldea solo significaba una cosa: ese día Naruto regresaba. Aunque esta vez Hinata se encontraba más ansiosa que de costumbre, ya que desde antes de año nuevo casi no se habían podido hablar(y de eso ya hacía más de un mes), pues él estuvo siempre ocupado y salió de misión tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de despedirse apropiadamente. Ahora, la ausencia de Naruto sumada a los hechos de la noche de año nuevo y los constantes e inadecuados sueños que la perseguían desde esa vez la hacían necesitar de su presencia desesperadamente; necesitaba ver a su amado novio, besarlo, abrazarlo, sentir que definitivamente era a aquel rubio a quien amaba, necesitaba llenar sus noches con la imagen de aquella piel bronceada, sus ojos celestes y su risa alegre; necesitaba con urgencia quitarse de la mente los recuerdos de su primo deslizándose por su piel.

─ ¡Hina-chaaaaan! ─ Esa voz tan conocida por ella (y por todos en la aldea) la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

─ Na-Naruto-kun ─ Las manos le temblaron de nervios y emoción, aún sentía las mismas cosquillas en la panza cuándo escuchaba su voz… y más ahora con todo lo acontecido y con la urgencia que tenía de verlo. Le sonrió con la calidez que solamente ella podía desprender, simplemente con sentirlo cerca y saber que él ahora la notaba era motivo más que suficiente para alejar de su corazón cualquier tristeza que la acongojara; él era vida, felicidad y optimismo. Corrió a su encuentro sin notar si quiera que su amado no estaba solo.

Tuvo que frenarse en seco y dejar morir en sus labios el beso apasionado que tenía pensado darle. Al parecer su flamante novio era propiedad pública, ya que tan pronto pisaba la aldea siempre estaba rodeado por miles de admiradores de todas las edades: habían chiquillos esperando un autógrafo, ninjas esperando por un consejo, propietarios de varios negocios esperando que el buen rubio les hiciera algo de publicidad gratis, ¡habían hasta un grupo de chillonas fan girls!; niñitas ruidosas que iban con la esperanza de que el futuro Hokage les invitara a una cita o por lo menos con quedarse con algún girón de su ropa. Hinata agradeció que nadie de entre los presentes pudiese leer la mente, porque estaba lanzando miles de improperios contra toda esa chusma que de la noche a la mañana se creían con derechos de tratar cual íntimo amigo al mismo personaje que en antaño habían despreciado hasta el cansancio. Ni siquiera lo pudo tocar, porque ya había sido arrastrado varios metros por estos personajes oportunistas; lamentó no ser Sakura en ese momento para abrir una zanja en la tierra y sepultarlos a todos.

─ ¡Na-Naruto K-kun! ─ Tuvo que pegar el grito para que el aludido la escuchara

─ Oi Hinata ─

Ahora si nadie se pudo interponer en el anhelado encuentro; la chica corrió a sus brazos y lo tomó en una forma tan posesiva y personal que todos los presentes se sintieron algo incómodos y terminaron por irse del lugar para no interrumpir el momento de la pareja. Para cuando se separaron ya no había nadie más en ese mismo sitio. Un abrazo casto y amoroso fue suficiente para transmitir el mensaje a la aldea entera de que por el momento no querían ser molestados. Así era ella, sutil pero absolutamente eficaz.

─ Etto... es que esta vez te extrañé un poco más de lo usual ─ dijo la chica sonrojada al ver la confusión en el rostro de su novio. Y con toda la razón, ya que no era común ver en ella dar tales demostraciones de afecto en público.

─ También me alegra verte ─ le respondió sonriendo el rubio mientras rozaba su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

─ Vamos a tu casa, ¿quieres?, debes estar cansado… si te parece, mientras te duchas, te prepararé algo de comer. ¿Qué dices? ─ Hinata sabía que debía sacar a Naruto de allí antes que alguien más se apareciera con cualquier excusa para acaparar la atención de su novio.

─ Tendría que estar loco para despreciar una comida preparada por ti ─ aún la sonrisa estaba a flor de piel, sincera, mientras le rozaba suavemente una mejilla para después depositar un casto beso en los labios rosados de su novia.

Tal cual lo prometió, le preparó una deliciosa cena e intentó recoger un poco el acostumbrado desorden que siempre había en el apartamento del chico. Cenaron, rieron, intercambiaron regalos de año nuevo y poco a poco la noche fue trayendo un silencio algo incómodo entre ambos. A Hinata la duda le comenzó a carcomer el alma y se mordía el labio inferior ansiosa pensando en su próximo movimiento. Se suponía que las cosas no deberían ser así, se suponía que el amor entre ellos iba a evolucionar al punto de tener que expresarse más allá de las palabras, se suponía que su relación en estos momentos necesitaría un nexo más íntimo entre los dos, se suponía que ella no debería forzar las cosas… Sin embargo ella ni quería ,ni podía esperar; quería sentirlo en ese mismo instante, quería llevar su relación un paso más allá, tal vez así se desvanecerían los múltiples recuerdos que el genio Hyuga había dejado en su mente y su cuerpo… si tan solo no hubiera echado a perder las cosas aquella única vez... se maldijo internamente por ser esclava de esa extrema timidez e inseguridad que la acompañaban todo el tiempo

... **_FLASH BACK_**_ ..._

─ ¿Na-Naruto Kun? Hinata lo apreciaba de reojo mientras éste dormía placenteramente en su pequeña cama, con el torso desnudo y tan solo unas bermudas que parecían estarse escurriendo. La chica pensó seriamente en salir hacia su casa sin despedirse, ya que no quería interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviese soñando Naruto en ese momento… hasta desplayado en su cama, con la boca abierta y balbuceando incoherencias, a sus ojos Naruto era de lo más lindo que había visto en la vida. Se acercó muy sutilmente y le susurró al oído un buenas noches. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando al besar suavemente su frente, sintió como el rubio le sujetó el antebrazo.

─ Quédate Hina-chan ─ dijo el rubio en un tono casi infantil; aún dormido corriéndose hacia la pared y palmoteando el espacio libre que ahora quedaba en la cama.

─ Demo… mi padre… ─ era una excusa tonta, ya que su padre no estaba en la aldea. Solo esperaba que Naruto estuviese tan perdido en el mundo de Morfeo para que no notase ese detalle

─ Él no está en la aldea y además tengo frío ─ a estas alturas ya el sueño había abandonado el cuerpo bronceado del Jinchuriki, que la miraba expectante con un solo ojo.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de la peliazul ─ ok tu ganas, pero que conste que no quería molestar, esta cama es muy pequeña y vamos a estar incómodos los dos ─ Por esta vez se acostaría con ropa, para evitar enviar un mensaje no deseado a su amable anfitrión

─ Dale, vas a ver como si nos podemos acomodar ─ Dijo en un tono satisfecho y casi travieso mientras la abrazaba inocentemente por encima de su eternamente gruesa chamarra

Pasaron horas y Hinata aún estaba en vela, totalmente incómoda y sofocada con tanta ropa; el cuerpo se le estaba entumeciendo ya que no se había movido por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, y para terminar, Naruto aún la mantenía fuertemente sujetada por la cintura mientras su aliento le rozaba la nuca. Tragó grueso cuando sintió que una parte de la anatomía de su acompañante había endurecido y ahora rozaba sin querer su trasero. Intentó separarse un poco para apaciguar un poco la situación, pero el brazo fuerte de su novio se negaba a moverse de su sitio.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─ preguntó Naruto en forma perezosa cuando sintió la chica removiéndose de su lugar

─ Emmm… t-tengo al-algo de sed… voy al baño por un poco de agua ─

─ Lo que tienes es calor… mejor quítate esto ─ Dijo halando la gruesa prenda que la estaba cubriendo.

Lo siguiente que Hinata vio fue a Naruto posicionarse ágilmente sobre ella, poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de ese cuerpo menudo, dejándola inmóvil debajo de él mientras deslizaba la cremallera de su molesta chamarra

─ Na-Naruto Kun ─ La chica de ojos de perla estaba completamente petrificada, asustada y llena de vergüenza. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

A la chamarra le siguió la blusa de malla y el sostén de encaje negro que llevaba ese día, las manos de Hinata comenzaron a temblar, su respiración se tornó irregular y un sudor frío la envolvió de tan solo pensar que por fin pasaría

─ Y Naruto-Kun ─

El rubio no respondía, no musitaba ninguna palabra, solo emitía sonidos roncos que salían de su garganta cual animal excitado; sus manos impacientes halaron hacia abajo el pantalón con todo y bragas. Frunció el ceño cuando la chica intentó impedirlo; la miró con los ojos lujuriosos, casi desorbitados y Hinata hubiera jurado que sus pupilas se habían tornado rojas.

─ Na-Naruto Kun ─ Hinata lo llamaba nerviosa, esperando que él le dijera cualquier cosa para calmarla; completamente ajena al hecho de que su voz salía tan temblorosa de su boca y de modo tan agudo que solo lograba aumentar el morbo en su pareja. Sus músculos aún se negaban a realizar acción alguna y su mente se dividía entre si quería o no que pasara. Cerró rápidamente sus ojos cuando vio que Naruto de deshacía de las pocas prendas que llevaba puestas.

─ Qué pasa, ¿acaso no quieres? ─ dijo susurrándole al oído, sonriéndole en forma burlesca.

Esa voz más que excitarla, la asustó. No era la voz siempre, esa voz estaba cargada de alguna sensación que Hinata no supo definir… era una voz oscura y grave. No pudo evitar estremecerse mientras Naruto la recorría entera, solamente aspirando su aroma. No era el mismo sujeto amable al que estaba acostumbrada, la persona encima de ella la tomaba de manera brusca y posesiva, asustándola un poco más de lo que ella hubiese querido. Aún sin mencionar palabra lo escuchó nuevamente mientras le separaba las piernas y se posicionaba en medio de sus ellas para así tener acceso total a su intimidad.

─ ¿sabes?, tú me gustas mucho Hi-na-ta ─

La chica pudo mirarlo antes de que éste se le abalanzara encima: definitivamente el color de sus ojos había cambiado y mientras se acercaba vio dos colmillos a través de su sonrisa. Intentó detenerlo en el último minuto pero fue en vano. Ella no estaba preparada; no era para nada como se lo imaginó durante tanto tiempo, no hubo las caricias ni los besos previos. Aunque aquella fuese la primera experiencia sexual de Hinata, algo había escuchado sobre el hecho que debería estar húmeda para la intromisión de su pareja ¡y definitivamente no lo estaba! ¡Y por Dios que sí dolió!

Intentó por todos los medios reprimir un grito al sentir el dolor que sobrevino a la primera estocada; apretó sus puños y mordió sus labios, sin embargo no pudo reponerse porque le sintió penetrarla de nuevo. No pudo más; de sus labios salió un grito adolorido acompañado por una lagrima que resbaló silenciosa. Aquello fue como si hubiese activado el interruptor de bondad en su novio: Naruto salió de ella rápidamente y la miró con rostro angustiado.

─ Hina-chan, ¿estás bien? ─ Su voz y sus ojos denotaban una preocupación sincera hacia su persona.

Hinata solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras otra lágrima asomaba a sus ojos, esta vez porque no quería echar a perder el momento con Naruto.

─ y-yo… yo lo siento tanto ─ Naruto bajó su mirada ─ creo que mejor me voy al sofá

Hinata no quería que él se marchara, quería que se quedara a su lado, que la abrazara y le dijera que lo iban a intentar en otra ocasión. Ella sabía que había sido su culpa el que ahora todo estuviese estropeado, pero al menos esperó que Naruto la comprendiera un poco. Comenzó un dialogo interno respecto a lo que acababa de pasar:

─ Si por lo menos no hubiera sido tan brusco ─ ...**_Si claro, como si no supieras que ahora es un sannin legendario de fuerza desmedida… ¿Qué te dice que no se estaba conteniendo?_**

─ Pero por lo menos pudo haber sido más romántico, ¿no? ─ ...**_Es un shinobi mujer, solo piensa en guerra y sangre_**

─ ¿Y qué hay de los besos y las caricias? ─ ..._**Él siempre ha sido un hombre más de acción que de palabras**_

─ Pero ese tono de voz… y esos ojos… en serio me asusté… ─ ..._**Estaba excitado niña ¿a cuántos hombres excitados has visto para saber si eso era normal o no?… ¿Quién te dice a ti que tu excitada no te vas a transformar también en otra persona?**_

─ Ni si quiera me dijo un "te quiero"… ¿no se supone que a ese acto se le llama "hacer el amor"?, ¿no habría sido mejor entonces un te amo, o por lo menos un te quiero? ¿Por qué solo un "me gustas mucho"?… esta vez no pudo darse a sí misma la respuesta…

... **FIN FLASH BACK** ...

..

─ Hina-chan, ¿estás bien?, estás muy callada ─ dijo el rubio, algo preocupado con la mirada ausente que su novia tenía en esos momentos.

─ Estoy bien, ahora que estoy contigo estoy bien ─ le respondió la muchacha acercando su rostro para besarlo mientras se llenaba de valor para tomar la iniciativa. Aprovechando el ambiente de romanticismo que daba la luz de la luna colándose por la ventana, le dio el beso más apasionado que pudo, acomodándose lentamente de manera que quedó sentada sobre él, mirándolo de frente, moviendo sus caderas insinuante, intentando perderse en sus brazos e intentando hacerlo perder el control.

─ Espera, no… no tienes que… ─ Naruto intentó parar la situación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

─ Pero yo quiero ─ respondió en un susurro ─ ya no tengo miedo y quiero hacerlo ─ dijo mientras besaba sensualmente el cuello del rubio

─ Hina, no ─ Naruto la separó para sentarla de nuevo a su lado en el sofá. ─ Por más que yo quiera, no puedo ─

El desconcierto de la peliazul no podía ser mayor, quedó en shock cuando Naruto la separó de esta manera aun cuando era evidente que sus besos habían logrado encenderlo.

─ Lo siento Hina, pero si sigo adelante podría lastimarte y es lo que menos quiero ─

─ ¿La- lastimarme? ─ cada vez entendía menos el comportamiento de Naruto

Aquel respiró hondo y se levantó para no tener que mirarla de frente ─ es el Kyubi ─ dijo con voz cansada… Ero-sennin me advirtió sobre el peligro de dejarlo tomar posesión de mi voluntad. Realmente trabajé duro para que esto nunca pasara, y de hecho pensé que ya lo podía controlar. Sin embargo algo raro pasó aquella vez que te hice mía: cuándo comencé a quitarte la ropa el demonio en mi interior comenzó a gruñir e incrementar su tamaño mientras se paseaba rabioso dentro de su celda. Yo solo intenté ignorarlo, y de un momento a otro sentí un zarpazo y me desplomé. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar encerrado en un mismo calabozo, mientras veía como él estaba encima tuyo, en esos instantes no era yo sino él quien te tocaba, había perdido la autonomía de mi cuerpo y solo era un espectador. Fue tu lágrima fue lo que me atrajo a la realidad y me devolvió la consciencia, y yo… yo no me podría perdonar si por una imprudencia mía tu salieras lastimada.

─ Pe-pero podríamos… no sé, ¿i-intentarlo? ─ De cierto modo Hinata comprendió ahora la actitud de Naruto, pero no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

─ No, y no quisiera volver a repetirme en esto ─ esta vez su voz denotaba su ya conocida determinación

Hinata no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, se sentía algo culpable y quería ayudarle, pero ¿Cómo?, se sentía atada de manos, angustiada, quería serle de utilidad en algo… su amor estaba renunciando sin siquiera pelear a una necesidad tan básica del ser humano… y entonces un sentimiento menos noble se apoderó de su pecho.

─ ¡¿Entonces cómo me explicas lo de Sakura-San?! ─ No fue su intención gritar en la manera que lo hizo, pero le fue imposible acallar tantos sentimientos que tenía represados ¡Cómo era posible que hubiera dominado al Kyubi por tanto tiempo, (incluso en una situación similar) y que de la noche a la mañana, precisamente con ella; las cosas se le salieran de las manos!

Un silencio reinó por todo el apartamento… Naruto quiso indagar sobre cómo ella había obtenido esa información pero supo que tan solo sería dar vueltas en redondo para terminar enfrentándose a una respuesta que más temprano que tarde tendría que dar. Había pasado mucho tiempo postergando esta conversación y ya era hora de sincerarse con ella, al fin y al cabo ella merecía más que nadie que le hablase con la verdad. Sin embargo las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, no sabía cómo comenzar…

─ Sakura y yo bebimos algo así como un suero de la verdad y ella me confesó lo que pasó entre ustedes ─ Al ver que aquel hombre no parecía dispuesto a hablar Hinata rompió el silencio ─ así que dime Naruto ¿es acaso porque no te parezco lo suficientemente atractiva? ¿Crees que soy muy débil para intentarlo conmigo?

─ claro que no es eso, sabes bien que eres hermosa ─ intentó apaciguar así la tensión del ambiente

─ ¡Entonces qué es maldita sea!, dime porque te das por vencido sin siquiera intentarlo, que tiene ella que yo no pueda darte ─ Hinata estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar que la voz se le quebrara, aunque ya varias lagrimas caían sin remedio por su rostro

─ Hina no es eso, tienes que creerme. En serio eres una gran mujer y yo te quiero mucho, ya te lo dije: no me perdonaría si mi propia mano llegara a lastimarte.

─ No te desvíes del tema Naruto ─

─ creo que al Kyubi lo enloqueces más de lo que yo pude resistir ─ fue una confesión a medias y rogaba a Kami que Hina no siguiera indagando en ello

─ ¿no querrás decir más bien que tus sentimientos hacia mí no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para retenerlo? ─ Ella lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que cuando Naruto se proponía algo siempre lo lograba, sin importar qué fuera. Por lo tanto la respuesta saltó a simple vista cuando lo pensó detenidamente : Él sencillamente no quería estar con ella en esa forma

Solo el silencio fue la respuesta que tuvo de regreso la princesa Hyuga. Naruto nunca se pudo explicar lo que ocurrió esa noche, pero la verdad era que Hinata se había acercado bastante a la misma conclusión que el rubio había llegado.

─ Adiós Naruto ─ Limpió su cara e impidió que nuevas lagrimas se asomaran, levantó su frente y emprendió el camino a la salida, sin mirar atrás, con la mirada fría y calmada sin demostrar el dolor que ahora se colaba en su alma. No quiso mirar hacia ningún lado, solo hacia el frente, como siempre lo había hecho, como lo seguiría haciendo sin importar los tropiezos en el camino. Pasó por su lado, caminando con el decoro propio de su sangre.

─ Espera, no te vayas aún ─ dijo casi en un susurro al sentirla pasar por su lado

Hinata se mantuvo firme, aún sin mirarlo, esperando su siguiente interlocución.

─ Dame una oportunidad, ¿quieres?, es cierto que tal vez no te amo en la manera que tú lo merezcas, pero no significa que no lo esté intentando.

Hinata se terminó de quebrar por dentro, lo último que esperaba era escuchar eso; por un lado deseaba dejar todo de lado y correr a sus brazos y decirle que haría hasta lo imposible por ganar su amor, pero por otro lado… lo había amado por casi diez años, acompañándolo siempre, animándolo, dándole lo mejor de sí, anteponiéndolo a sus propios intereses, llegando incluso a arriesgar su vida sin siquiera pensarlo y aun así no lograba que él la amara de vuelta, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir con aquella farsa?

Naruto pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, ya que sin preguntar la tomó de los brazos para mirarla a los ojos ─ No te puedo asegurar nada, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo, ¿cierto? Solo tenemos que evitar el contacto físico...mejor dicho… ¡aaaghh! sabes a qué me refiero ¿no? Mira Hina no tienes que decir nada, no respondas ahora, pero prométeme que lo pensarás, y cuándo tengas una respuesta, sabes bien dónde encontrarme ─

Intentó besar su mejilla para despedirla con un beso, pero ella no lo permitió. Sabía que sentir su contacto así fuera por un segundo sería suficiente para hacerla derrumbar. Por primera vez en la vida deseo no amarlo tanto.

─ Sugieres entonces que olvidemos esta noche e intentemos continuar como estábamos, sin presiones, ni momentos a solas… ─

─ ¿puedes?

─ No lo sé… supongo que podría intentarlo ─

...

.

El trayecto hacia su casa fue más largo de lo que recordaba, básicamente todo seguiría igual, agradecía la sinceridad de Naruto; ya que por lo menos así no se crearía falsas expectativas; y aquello de mantener la distancia tampoco es que pintara tan mal, después de todo siempre le incomodaba que otras personas invadieran su espacio personal y si había pasado casi 18 años sin necesitar de entenderse con un hombre supuso que podría seguir así ¿cierto?

… Si tan solo su primo no le hubiese enseñado lo bien que se siente fundirse en los placeres de la carne…

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos nuevamente! me demoré un poco mas esta vez porque no sabía como redactar este capítulo y lo tuve que escribir mas de 3 veces, y bueno, aunque no me convenció del todo, pues aquí esta. Emmm... pido disculpas si en algún momento del cap. se vio la narración cortada de forma algo grotesca, pero mi inspiración no dio para mas :(<p>

Ah si! , como se pudieron dar cuenta la pobre Hina solo estuvo una sola vez con Naruto, si en algún lado se mencionó otro número de veces es porque Hina estaba borracha :p.

Como siempre: quedo atenta a sus comentarios, inquietudes, sugerencias, quejas correcciones y demás. Agradezco en especial a

** ANTI SAKURA HARUNO**

**Blacklady Hyuuga **

**angel maria 15**

**damydark **

**susuna **

**tenshihyuga**

**Mitchel0420 **

**fan hinata hyuga **

**Yuki-chan Kamijou**

sayo...


	6. una conversación pendiente (2)

─ _Dame una oportunidad, ¿quieres?, es cierto que tal vez no te amo en la manera que tú lo merezcas, pero no significa que no lo esté intentando… _─ La frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, ¡Él, el amor de su vida, su sueño imposible, estaba ante ella y le pedía que no se alejara! Aunque la sonrisa que delineaba sus labios al recordar estas palabras desaparecía tan rápidamente como iniciaba. Sencillamente nada de esto tenía sentido ¿Por qué simplemente no optaban por alejarse? Era lo más lógico de todo punto de vista, sin embargo tan solo pensar en una separación definitiva su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. ¿Qué hacer entonces? En momentos como estos le hubiese gustado tener un consejo de una madre, una confidente, una amiga o en su defecto un padre… al parecer la carencia de lazos fraternales era el precio por haber nacido en la cuna de uno de los mejores clanes del mundo shinobi. Lo más cercano a ella era su pequeña hermana, que por muy madura y avanzada que fuese para su edad, aún estaba exenta a los dilemas del corazón y poco podría serle de ayuda en esta ocasión.

─ _No perdemos nada con intentarlo_ ─… sus palabras volvían a su memoria, ¡Él lo estaba intentando!; ¡estaba intentando amarla!, no sabía si sentirse herida o agradecida por ello. Sabía bien que la nobleza de Naruto no daba como para herir conscientemente a alguien, pero si desde un comienzo no la amaba ¿Por qué se aventuró entonces a iniciar una relación con ella? Se sentía algo culpable al pensar que quizás la razón se debía a que Naruto se hubiese sentido obligado luego de que ella expresara tal devoción hacia su persona ¿era acaso ella una egoísta por querer que él también la amara a como dé lugar? ¿Sería entonces la mejor elección dejarlo libre para que pudiese estar con quién él amara realmente? ¡Por qué dolía tanto solamente imaginarlo como ajeno!... si tan solo su caprichoso corazón no se aferrara a ese amor no correspondido… ¡Cuánto hubiese dado por haber podido arrancase del alma ese sentimiento por su futuro hokage!, pero ¿cómo?, ¿qué podría hacer para ya no pensarlo y suspirar por sus besos?... La imagen de otro hombre escondido en su subconsciente le llegó fugazmente en forma de respuesta. Inmediatamente sus cejas se juntaron en expresión de disgusto no más con imaginarlo, ¡No!, ¡ella simplemente no podría!, la sola idea de acercarse a Neji para intentar suplir el vacío que alguien más le había dejado le parecía más que una injuria, eso sería casi como hacerle pasar deliberadamente por lo mismo que ella estaba experimentando en esos momentos y no sería justo aprovecharse de sus sentimientos de esa manera. Se alejaría de él, de Naruto, de ambos. Por fortuna para ella, sus responsabilidades llenaban gran parte de su día, dejándole poco tiempo de ocio, que era el tiempo que llenaba angustiándose por el desamor que la abrumaba, por lo tanto, se metería de lleno en sus asuntos y entrenamientos, hasta caer exhausta para que su mente evitara divagar en temas poco amables… _¡sí!, eso haría_…

Un corrillo de pisadas diligentes la sacó de su enajenamiento; no era normal que en la mansión Hyuga se viera a los sirvientes apresurados: todas las actividades eran previamente programadas de manera meticulosa, lo cual hacía muy poco probable que en algún momento se vieran preparativos de último minuto.

─ ¿Cuál es la prisa? ─ preguntó a la primera sirvienta que pasó por su lado. En verdad el ver tanta agitación despertó su curiosidad, pues había alcanzado a escuchar que estaban arreglando el comedor principal y que ella recordase no había invitados ese día en la mansión.

─ ¡Es Neji-Sama!, ha regresado una semana antes de lo previsto ─ Dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa ─Hiashi-Sama estaba entrenando cuándo sitió su chacra, y pudo confirmar que Neji-Sama ya se encuentra cercano a la aldea. Estará llegando en unas pocas horas, es por eso tanto revuelo ─ Y haciendo una reverencia siguió su camino rápidamente hacia donde se daría la bienvenida del heredero.

─ Neji-Sama ─ susurró para sí misma mientras sonreía dulcemente… le quedaba tan bien el "sama"… Tanto a ella como a la mayoría de sus familiares les alegraba sobremanera ver a un miembro del Bouke ascender al puesto de líder y heredero del clan; desde hacía algunos años se hablaba de justicia e igualdades, pero hasta hora se veía un real cambio en todas esas leyes y arbitrariedades que regían el clan desde épocas ancestrales. Neji representaba el inicio de una nueva era para los Hyuga; él más que nadie había luchado por ello y contra todo pronóstico había logrado forjarse un destino libre de cadenas y ataduras. Hinata deseó ser como él; tener su fuerza, su carácter, su valor, su…

─ Hinata ─ La voz fuerte y serena de su padre le llamó desde fuera de la sala en donde se encontraba ─ necesito que recibas a Neji en la entrada de la aldea. Llega en dos horas. ─ Y sin esperar respuesta alguna prosiguió su camino.

Quedó estática por unos segundos antes de reaccionar, sentía una alegría inmensa de volverlo a ver, quería escucharlo, saber qué tan fuerte se había hecho, que entrenara nuevamente junto con ella y le enseñara como siempre algo nuevo… Sin embargo, su relación había quedado truncada en un punto sin retorno y no sabía ahora que esperar al verlo de regreso. Sin querer recordó unos ojos azules que siempre acompañaban una risa estridente y supo que así como con el rubio, era mejor no esperar tampoco nada del familiar que ahora regresaba: él estaba en todo su derecho de querer evitarla y de ser así, ella aceptaría su posición; si por el contrario optaba por echar tierra a lo que pasó entre ellos; ella igualmente daría todo de su parte por no ser un tropiezo en su nuevo rol de líder.

Se dirigió presurosa hacia su alcoba para cumplir con el mandato de su padre. Ya que ella no era especialmente vanidosa no le llevaba mucho tiempo el arreglarse y por lo mismo tanto ya llevaba lista un buen rato sin animarse a salir de su cuarto. Miró por enésima vez su reflejo en el espejo: su ajustado kimono se pegaba a sus pechos y delineaba bastante bien su cintura sin necesidad de algún obi, sugiriendo unas anchas caderas. Era un vestido de seda roja, sencillo pero refinado, de cuello alto que su padre le había regalado recientemente al llegar de uno de sus múltiples viajes a China. Ella hubiese preferido usar su eterna chamarra lila, pero sabía que su padre reprobaría esa elección, no por nada la envió a ella para recibirle; sabía que el agasajo de esa noche era importante y no podía simplemente presentarse con un traje de entrenamiento gastado y sin gracia.

─ Ya deberías estar saliendo ─ Su padre posó su mano derecha en su hombro, dándole con esto el visto bueno en cuanto a su apariencia.

Hinata no sabía si era por la edad, por sus afecciones de salud (aunque él siempre lo negara), por haber sobrevivido a la cuarta guerra, o tal vez todas juntas, pero el hecho es que Hiashi distaba mucho del tirano que ella recordaba de niña, de hecho su actitud comenzó a cambiar en los exámenes chunin, luego de una misteriosa charla con Neji.

─ ¡Hai! ─ respondió alegre mientras hacía una reverencia para dirigirse hacia la salida.

No tardó mucho en unirse a Ko, y de igual manera no tardaron mucho en divisar la entrada de la aldea. El trayecto fue un poco incómodo, ya que varias personas la miraban con algo de intriga, unas más disimuladas que otras, incluso algunas la volteaban a ver dos veces. Más incómodo se hizo cuándo estando en espera de Neji, Ko se le acercó para decirle: "si me es permitido señalarle, Hinata-Sama, el día de hoy usted se encuentra especialmente bella", lo que la hizo querer haber reconsiderado usar otra vestimenta. No obstante no pudo reparar mucho en ello, ya que en ese mismo instante se divisó una imponente figura masculina a pocos metros de donde ellos estaban. El corazón de dio un vuelco y un corrientazo la recorrió entera; quiso correr a recibirlo o agitar las manos festivamente para indicarle que le alegraba su presencia, pero sabía que aquello estaría totalmente fuera de lugar, por lo tanto esperó hasta que aquel hombre llegó justo a donde ella estaba.

─ Bienvenido Neji-Sama ─ saludaron los dos ojiperla al unísono con un sincero tono de respeto.

─ Hinata-Sama, Ko-San ─ Respondió el recién llegado asintiendo con la cabeza.

Y esas fueron todas las palabras que se cruzaron los tres desde el ingreso a Konoha hasta su llegada a la mansión. Nuevamente el recorrido fue incómodo: las personas parecían no reconocer a Neji, las chicas se le quedaban viendo y algunas se codeaban entre ellas mientras murmuraban algo entre pequeñas risitas, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras él caminaba escoltado por Ko y Hinata. En realidad a la peliazul le correspondía caminar a su lado derecho, pero ella prefirió por el momento conservar la distancia, ya que no tenía idea de cómo acercarse esta vez; prefirió quedarse atrás, a su sombra; no lo pudo mirar de frente cuándo llegó, pero ahora, su mirada recorría por entero al hombre que caminaba delante suyo: parecía estar aún más alto, su espalda aún más fornida, su cabello aunque igual de largo, ahora estaba atado no en su punta, sino justo a la altura de los hombros, resaltando dos mechones rebeldes que enmarcaban su rostro. Había cambiado su aburrido traje blanco y gris por una hakama negra, a juego con un keikogi también negro, lo cual magnificaba la majestuosidad y elegancia con la que se desplazaba sin prisa alguna por la aldea, asemejándolo más un héroe sacado de algún libro de ficción. Sin quererlo, los ojos de la chica iban delineando palmo a palmo el bien labrado cuerpo de su primo, su cuello, su espalda, sus brazos… ¡_oh, que se sentiría estar de nuevo en esos brazos_!... parpadeó repetidamente y un súbito sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro, sacudió su cabeza dos veces seguidas para esfumar el incorrecto pensamiento que se coló en su mente.

(…)

* * *

><p>Caprichoso era el destino que había empeñado en estropear olímpicamente sus esfuerzos por alejarse tanto de aquel que le hacía entristecer el alma, como de aquel que cada vez abarcaba más espacio su mente, llenándola de pensamientos impuros cada que caía la noche. Y es que, cómo se iba a imaginar ella que después de haber tomado la importante decisión de alejarse de ambos, ahora su flamante novio tenía más tiempo que nunca para dedicárselo todo a ella y cuándo su tiempo no era abarcado por este, se veía abarcado por su flamante primo, que a solicitud de Hiashi-Sama había sido designado nuevamente como compañero de entrenamientos de Hinata; para que le enseñara lo aprendido por él en su estadía junto a los samuráis. (¡<em>gracias padre!… ¡gracias Kamis!<em>... era lo único que pensaba la chica cuándo se veía inevitablemente acompañada de alguno de estos dos hombres).

No era raro ver ahora a Naruto en las puertas de la mansión, preguntando por ella, a veces con flores, a veces con chocolates, a veces pasaba corriendo antes de partir de la aldea, solamente para verla y despedirse apropiadamente… cuándo ya esos gestos no servían para nada, salvo para que todos los habitantes de la aldea aplaudieran a su maravilloso "hokage enamorado" mientras le dejaba a ella un sabor agridulce en la boca.

En cuanto a su genial pariente… bueno, la situación era algo extraña: ambos se repelían las miradas e intentaban evitar quedarse a solas (lo cual por cierto era casi irrisorio, ya que nadie en el clan osaría nunca interrumpirlos en sus entrenamientos), limitando sus conversaciones a monosílabos estrictamente necesarios, Neji, como siempre indescifrable, la instruía impecablemente; siempre tan sereno y acertado en sus comentarios y acciones que Hinata llegó a creer lo sucedido entre los dos había sido un mero sueño, ya que, a su modo de ver, él no daba señas de que su presencia le perturbara en lo más mínimo, ni para bien, ni para mal. Su comportamiento con ella era exactamente igual que para con cualquiera de los demás habitantes de la aldea: amable, respetuoso y… distante… Aún no lograba entender muy bien porque ello lograba entristecerla de algún modo. Ella por su lado, se sentía ansiosa cuándo sabía que debía verlo, nerviosa cuando lo veía y (curiosamente) se tornaba tranquila y totalmente absorta en el tema cuándo de aprender se trataba y cuándo él le compartía algo de lo que vivió en sus meses de estancia en el país del hierro. Los entrenamientos se habían vuelto mucho más interesantes, ya que, opacado el sentimiento de benevolencia hacia su prima, Neji la atacaba con más fuerza de la que alguna vez pensó que lo haría, y para su asombro, Hinata estaba aprendiendo tan aplicadamente que siempre lograba esquivar sus ataques en forma impecable, llegando incluso a responderle arremetiendo contra él en alguna ocasión. La princesa del clan aún era inocente al hecho de que la hostilidad de su nuevo sensei en sus ataques era directamente proporcional a las visitas de un personaje escandaloso. Tampoco se había percatado que tan pronto sus pupilas claras dejaban de observar a su maestro, éste inmediatamente posaba sus ojos sobre ella… no fue ajena sin embargo, al hecho de que cuándo por exigencias de las técnicas que empleaban, la ropa que cubría el torso de Neji quedó hecha girones, éste se las quitó de golpe, quedando desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, dejándola embelesada por una milésima de segundo, haciéndola perder el aliento… y aunque fue tan solo una milésima de segundo y él estaba de espaldas, como todo buen genio, lo notó.

Se giró con brusquedad y se acercó rápidamente y en silencio, sin tocarla, escudriñándola con la mirada sin que sus ojos delataran lo que sentía… ella lo miró, él la miró, ambos se miraron… al parecer se olvidaron de respirar por un instante, y antes de que él, en un arrebato la tomara por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, ella desvió la mirada apenada, con un sonrojo que había salido de la nada… cuándo devolvió su mirada al frente, ya estaba sola en el dojo familiar…

¡Cuánto hubiese dado porque en estos momentos alguien le pudiera esclarecer un poco sus confusos sentimientos! ¿Cómo era posible que esa insignificancia hubiese servido para cegarla de esa manera? ¡Por dios!, si a lo largo de su corta vida ya había visto numerosas espaldas fornidas (no al estilo Jiraiya, obviamente, simplemente era una de las ventajas de ser una kunoichi) había visto a Kiba, Kakashi, Ko, Shikamaru, Naruto (se sonrojó con esto último), ya sea de misión o ya sea pasando un rato en el lago, pero lo cierto es que a pesar de que todos ellos poseían un físico envidiable, nunca ninguno le hizo sentir la corriente eléctrica que se apoderó de su espina dorsal como cuando vislumbro a su primo esa mañana.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con ella? ¿Por qué su vida no podía ser más normal?, Envidiaba a Ino o Sakura sonriendo despreocupadas, sin un amor imposible hacia un novio hokage y sin sentir deseos pecaminosos hacia un familiar cercano. De solo pensarlo se sentía exasperada.

Llegó corriendo al monumento de los caídos: de entre todos, ese era su lugar predilecto para despejar su mente, tanto por la solemnidad y silencio que allí reinaban como por ser ese el lugar donde se conmemoraban tantas muertes de valerosos guerreros que lo habían dado todo por un bien mayor; allí sus problemas se hacían pequeños tan solo de pensar que por lo menos tenía vida para seguir adelante, y no como aquellos cuyo nombre aparecía grabado en la piedra. La lista se extendía a lo largo y ancho de la gran roca, indicando que infinidad de ninjas habían perecido en nombre de la paz y la armonía, lo que la hizo pensar que en cualquier momento también su nombre podría quedar allí grabado.

Pensó también que, hablando de la vida, desde que tenía memoria, la suya siempre había estado marcada por el drama: quedando huérfana de madre desde niña, recibiendo todo el desprecio de su padre y el odio de su primo hacia ella, a causa de su debilidad. Creció insegura y subestimada y por si fuera poco terminó enamorándose perdidamente de la única persona que había apostado por ella en algún momento de su vida, tergiversando la amistad que éste le brindaba tan desinteresadamente.

En conclusión, su estilo de vida ninja la hacía candidata a una muerte prematura y como si aquello no fuese desalentador, su vida hasta el momento solo había estado llena de sinsabores. Pensó que no le agradaba la idea de seguir viviendo afligida; no seguiría en plan de víctima de las circunstancias, y si la vida era tan corta, por lo menos valdría la pena atesorar buenos momentos. Mirando la piedra frente a ella pensó que la muerte era el peor de los pecados que un mortal podría cometer, y sin embargo a nadie parecía interesarle siempre y cuando fuese en pro de la paz… ¡ella misma, ya venía quitando la vida de sus enemigos desde temprana edad!… le pareció algo triste darse cuenta de que aprendió a matar antes que a dar un beso… si lo veía de ese modo, ceder a la tentación de estar íntimamente con su primo otra vez no parecía un crimen tan grande… digo, si la cosa se hablaba y los dos estaban de acuerdo no tenía por qué suponer mayor problema, ¿cierto?, igual la paz en la aldea no iba a verse afectada por ello… supuso también que podría seguir recibiendo los intentos del amor que Naruto le ofrecía; al fin y al cabo ya ella sabía a qué atenerse con él y si con ello se alegraba tontamente un pedacito del día, ¿Por qué se iba a privar de continuar viéndolo?... tal vez con los pedazos de lo que le ofrecían ambos podría armarse un poquito de amor verdadero para ella misma… tal vez esta vez podría darse el lujo de ser egoísta y acaparar lo mejor de ambos para ella sola… no fue consciente de la risa maliciosa que se pintó en su cara..

(…)

* * *

><p>¡KUSO! , ¡Se suponía que ya debería haber dominado esa estúpida debilidad!... El campo de entrenamiento número 8 estaba siendo literalmente destrozado por la furia asesina con la que el jounin atacaba los troncos de entrenamiento… ¡Kuso! ¡Kuso! ¡Kuso!, los golpes indiscriminados que lanzaba en derredor habían ahuyentado a todo ser vivo en kilómetros a la redonda. Cayó jadeante después de un largo rato, sin lograr apaciguar toda la ira que se arremolinaba en su ser, ¿Cómo era posible que una milésima de segundo fuera suficiente para hacerlo perder todo su auto control? ¡Maldición! Si él era Hyuga Neji, fuerte, poderoso, inteligente, hábil, ¡era un jodido genio!, podría tener a la mujer que quisiera con tan solo tronar los dedos… se sintió estúpido al pensarlo… ¿a quién pretendía engañar?… obviamente no podía tener a la <em>única<em> mujer que quería por muy genio que fuera. Peor aún: estaba como un leoncillo domado, pendiente de cada detalle, de cada movimiento suyo, ¡carajo!, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido haberla hecho suya? Había partido en busca de que el tiempo y la distancia atenuaran sus sentimientos, sin embargo estos permanecieron renuentes a irse, bastó solo verla con aquel vestido rojo a la entrada de la aldea para saber que aún la seguía amando y deseando como el día que decidió marchar al país del hierro.

Aunque no por eso iría corriendo a pedirle que accediera a tener con él una relación clandestina, no, nada de eso, si ella regresaba lo haría por voluntad propia, no porque él se lo implorara ¡Pero dios como deseaba que lo hiciera!... nuevamente estúpido… como si por desearlo, se esfumara de repente la perfecta relación que ahora llevaba ella con el imbécil de Naruto… La oscuridad en el cielo indicaba que ya era hora de retornar a su vida, regresó entonces pensando cómo podría evitar salirse de control nuevamente… en definitiva no volvería a mostrar su torso... tal vez también sería buena idea volver a usar sus viejos trapos blancos y grises.

Como buen shinobi que era, hizo un cronograma detallado de sus actividades, para evitar tener que verla lo menos posible, tomó en cuenta todas las variables y satisfecho con lo que había ideado, terminó de cenar ya algo más calmado aceptando que por más que no quisiera, al final iba a seguir amándola en secreto, y por ello lo mejor sería evitar su contacto lo mayor posible. Afortunadamente ella no estaba en el comedor esa noche (trató de no pensar mucho en donde estaría), por lo tanto se despidió educadamente, pensando, que al haber puesto un poco más en orden sus sentimientos, esa noche podría por fin dormir sin pensar en ella… ¡pobre ignorante de él que en su inteligente estrategia no tomó en cuenta lo que ella tenía por proponerle!

(…)

Se quedó pasmado cuándo al abrir la puerta de su habitación, las penumbras delataron una silueta femenina que lo esperaba del otro lado.

─ ¿Hinata-Sama? ─ Sus pies entraron por inercia, encendiendo la luz para confirmar que era real lo que veía.

─ No volviste al dojo en todo el día ─ excusa tonta, sí, pero había que romper el hielo de alguna manera.

─ sabe que no debería estar aquí, ¿cierto? ─ tenía que poner tierra de por medio, de lo contrario terminaría por tomarla allí mismo, en su cama. ¿Dios que pasaba con ella?, ¡¿por qué venía a torturarlo de esa manera!?

Las palabras se agolparon en su boca, tenía tanto que expresar y a la vez tan poco para decir… ¿Cómo darse a entender sin ser tildada de loca, enferma, pervertida? ¿Cómo manifestarle sus sentimientos sin el riesgo de perderlo para siempre? Había llegado allí con el firme propósito de hacerle saber que una llama la consumía internamente cuándo lo veía, que nunca fue su intención, pero desde la primer vez que fue suya, quedó irremediablemente perdida en un mar de deseo; no sabía cómo explicarle que ahora ansiaba su presencia en las noches… sin embargo cuánto más lo pensaba, todo aquello carecía cada vez más de sentido común… tal vez debería dejar sus indecentes intenciones en solo eso…

─ Solo quería decirte que… yo… te extraño ─ la frase salió de su boca en un suspiro. Era cierto, ella lo extrañaba terriblemente, por encima de las sensaciones lujuriosas que él despertaba en ella, extrañaba al amigo, al compañero, al confidente, a su guardián. Desde que se la distancia se abrió paso entre ellos sentía un extraño vacío y ahora frente a él se sentía más sola que nunca. Deseó poder retroceder el tiempo y volver a tener a su Nii-san de siempre. Lo miró nostálgica: él ahí, de pie, frente a ella, con la mirada inescrutable, parecía más una estatua tallada en hielo, se veía inmenso, inalcanzable, inaccesible… Hinata no notó cuando sus propios pies la llevaron al lado del hombre y lo abrazó por la cintura sin pensarlo.

─ desearía todo fuera como antes ─ le confesó en un murmullo, sintiéndose diminuta al lado de su primo, y aunque él no retornó el abrazo, ella se sentía segura y protegida solo con saberlo cerca.

Esta vez Neji se separó de ella lentamente, dirigiéndose a su cama para sentarse mientras ella se quedaba de pie junto a la puerta. En su rostro se dibujó una de esas sonrisas maduras y atractivas que muy, muy rara vez se permitía plasmar ─ Hime, las cosas tenían que cambiar, no podían quedarse así por siempre; nosotros mismos hemos cambiado, ya no somos unos niños ─ Él sabía que había algo más tras las palabras de su Hime… Por alguna razón su tono de voz, esta vez se escuchó especialmente seductora, denotando la sensualidad innata que tenía en su ser.

─ Neji… yo… yo… yo te deseo ─ confesó sonrojándose al punto del desmayo, impulsada por una fuerza netamente emocional, carente de toda reflexión: amaba a uno, pero su cuerpo le reclamaba a otro. ─ y-yo... yo l-lo siento, pasó sin darme cuenta… ─ Su mirada apenada ahora lo contemplaba fijamente, rogándole con ella por una respuesta.

Tuvo que respirar profundo, alejándose de ella para poner en orden sus ideas. Simplemente eso no era normal. Neji quedó en silencio un momento, el solo verla le nublaba por completo la razón. Desde que ingresó a cuarto, sus ojos habían cobrado vida propia, deleitándose con imagen de su prima que más parecía un ángel irradiando luz propia. Esa piel cremosa, esos ojos de luna, esos labios carnosos; era totalmente perfecta, hermosa, delicada, con ese rostro puro y sonrojado que sumado a su voz dulce y fina incitaba a las acciones más lascivas. Sus ojos la recorrían obscenos, desnudándola, acariciando cada centímetro de piel, penetrándola por completo… pero él quería más de ella que solo su cuerpo, quería ser parte de su vida, quería para sí toda esa inocencia que la hacía digna de ser venerada…

─ ¿Y Naruto? ─ pregunta obligada, él sabía de antemano la respuesta, sin embargo aquello debería ser hablado, era parte importante en aquella encrucijada.

Ahora el turno de callar le correspondió a Hinata, bajó su mirada, sabía que no había respuesta para esa pregunta… se sintió realmente avergonzada de estar allí y haberle confesado aquello, la determinación con la que había llegado se fue de golpe y deseo nunca haber intentado hablarle… se mordió los labios y lo miró ausente, negando con la cabeza, dándole a entender con ello que el rubio aún seguía siendo parte de su corazón. No pudiendo soportar más la mirada de su primo sobre ella, se dirigió presurosa hacia su habitación; sintiéndose tonta, pecadora y triste.

─ ¿entiendes la complejidad de la situación? ─ Alcanzó a preguntarle antes de que ella marchara

Los ojos conectados se hablaron sin necesidad de palabras, pese a todos los signos que sus nervios evidenciaban, tenían la misma convicción… Hinata fue sorprendida cuando él se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, sin tocarlos… lo que escucho entonces logró dejarla sin aliento, se acercó a su oído y le dijo en un erótico ronroneo: "_deja tu puerta sin cerrojo esta noche_"...

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo! antes que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que aún están pendientes de esta historia. No se a ustedes, pero a mí me gustó como se desarrolló este capítulo :3. espero haber dejado claro porqué este par terminó en esas, y espero haber dado suficientes argumentos para el comportamiento de Hina (procuro el menor OoC en los personajes). Si he dejado algún vacío o algún punto a medias, con gusto será explicado n.n<p>

Como siempre, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y demás. Por anticipado ¡Arigato sus reviews!

En especial, mil gracias a :

**damydark**

**angel maria 15**

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**Mitchel0420**

**fan hinata hyuga**

Chauuuussss


	7. completa

Awwww aquí de nuevo, superando el final del manga... **MIENTO: NO LO SUPERO!** _¿es en serio Kishi? ¿ese fue el fin de Neji?_, y bueno entre otras cosas, prefiero seguir el buen ejemplo de lindas personitas que siguen escribiendo y dejando volar nuestra imaginación con ello.

Sin mas, espero que este capítulo les guste. Ah si, se me olvidaba; **ADVERTENCIA:** hay algo de lemón

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Después que Hinata desapareciera de su vista, Neji regresó a su cama algo ido, reparando en lo que acababa de acontecer. Tuvo que pellizcarse porque con todo y lo genio que era, realmente tardó bastante en asimilar que aquella charla había sido real y que ¿Quién lo creyera?, ella misma había sido quien la había propiciado. ¡Sí!, él sabía que había sido real, sabía lo que la había escuchado decir, sin embargo aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Muy para sus adentros, se había reprochado más de una vez el hecho de que aquel encuentro entre ellos había sido porque él de una u otra manera la había empujado a ello y este pensamiento siempre le carcomía el alma, no obstante y contra toda lógica ahora ella venía a proponerle un trato completamente idílico y fuera de toda sensatez.<p>

Una vez más ella logró poner su mundo de cabeza; aunque instantes antes de verla su había jurado mantener la distancia y dejarla continuar con su amor (que ahora parecía ir viento en popa); ella simplemente llegaba y lo descontrolaba de una manera que ni tan siquiera ella misma era capaz de imaginar. Se burló de sí mismo mientras recordaba que aunque de mil formas la había intentado alejar, ella siempre regresaba: de una u otra manera le impedía que la dejara de amar, aunque inconscientemente, pero lo hacía. Primero le había demostrado odio y desprecio, seguidamente indiferencia, después un excesivo respeto, sin embargo, hiciera lo que hiciera, ella siempre estaba ahí, derritiendo con sus adorables actos cualquier barrera e hielo que él pudiera interponer, soportando sus desaires con ternura, devolviéndole calidez en respuesta a sus más fríos actos para con ella, brindándole con su sonrisa, esperanza y paz para su alma herida, haciéndolo caer silenciosa e irremediablemente perdido de amor. Al final se dio por vencido y terminó entablando una amistad, ya que era lo único a lo que podría aspirar después de lo mal que la había tratado en su niñez, además de que ella ya había declarado quien era el legítimo dueño de su corazón.

Por eso para él lo que ahora sucedía era perfecto y lo aceptaba porque así podría dale todo su amor contenido, solo a ella, así solo recibiera a cambio las migajas de una relación que ya ella mantenía por otro lado; para él era más que suficiente, se contentaría con darle placer a su cuerpo, llenando el vacío que alguien más estaba dejando en ella, lo haría por ella y sin pedirle nada a cambio, haría que su cuerpo de mujer se volviera adicto a su sexo y sus caricias, porque si bien ya alguien ocupaba su corazón y sus días, él se encargaría de no desaprovechar la oportunidad de volverse el legítimo dueño de su libido y sus noches, se encargaría de marcar aquel cuerpo como su territorio; ya él se encargaría de hacerle sentir el fuego de la pasión desbordante, ya él se encargaría de grabarle en su mente y en su cuerpo que se siente entregar el alma al hacer el amor , porque si eso era lo único que ella le podría brindar, lo tomaría gustoso; sería feliz con aquellos vestigios de amor… mientras durara…

(...)

Otros pensamientos eran los que abarcaban la mente de la muchacha de ojos de luna quien tampoco daba crédito a lo que acababa de acontecer; no se creía que ella, la tímida y callada Hinata había ido a la habitación de su todopoderoso primo para… ¡por Dios, ¿en serio lo había hecho?! ¡Cómo lo iba a ver ahora a la cara después de lo que le había dicho! La chica sentada en su cama jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa, mirando hacia todo lado, intentando pensar en otra cosa, tenía la puerta y la ventana abiertas: esa noche especialmente la temperatura estaba muy por encima de lo normal, y aunque una refrescante brisa se colaba haciendo mecer sus cortinas, ella simplemente no lo notaba, ya que su mente se había quedado perdida en la promesa implícita de ser visitada esa noche. Miró por quinta vez el reloj, el cual indicaba que hacía media hora había comenzado un nuevo día, suspiró mitad decepcionada y mitad aliviada; su mente dividida quería sentirlo por completo a la vez que tenía también unos nervios inmensos y una culpa no dejaban de martillarle el alma… Las 12:30; hace media hora dejó de ser de noche… ─ tal vez así sea mejor ─ dijo apesadumbrada mientras se dirigía a poner cerrojo a la puerta… ─ si, así es mejor, porque… ─ miró a la luna mientras preguntaba en voz alta: ─ ¿Y si me equivoco?... ─

─ _Entonces déjame ser tu error _

El susurro se coló en su oído, erizándole cada centímetro de piel… Lo siguiente que Hinata supo es que estaba aprisionada entre su puerta (que ahora ya tenía el seguro puesto) y el masculino cuerpo de Neji. Se vio rodeada por sus fuertes brazos que la recorrían sin pudor alguno, como intentando grabarse cada detalle de su bien formado cuerpo, mientras, a la par que la acariciaba, saboreaba con un beso lujurioso su cuello blanco, elegante y perfecto. Un beso que distaba de los besos suaves y pausados como los que había recibido hasta ahora, era un beso urgido, apasionado, demandante e insaciable, acariciándola con su lengua, rasgando la piel con sus dientes… las preguntas, las dudas, los nervios, todo había desapareció de repente, ahora solo sentía como su primo despertaba su sensibilidad al máximo, sus manos se habían detenido en su cintura, aferrándose a ella como si tuviese miedo de perderla. Impaciente, succionó una porción de su fina fiel, haciéndola suspirar por primera vez.

─ Neji ─

El aludido mordió su cuello nuevamente, sin importarle que al día siguiente las marcas de ello se hicieran presentes: estaba plasmando su firma en ella… Inconscientemente Hinata movió sus caderas hacia adelante, como buscando la unión de los dos cuerpos, sintiendo entonces la rigidez del hombre, haciéndolo enloquecer de deseo, quien respondió apretando aún más su cuerpo, simulando penetrarla por encima de la ropa, iniciando entre ambos una danza erótica y desquiciante. Hinata intentó profundizar la fricción de sus cuerpos abrazando la cintura del varón con una pierna, sin embargo aquello solo incrementaba la necesidad de sentirlo por completo, las ropas estorbaban más de lo imaginado, lo necesitaba con una ansiedad que no sabía que tenía, la desesperaba la mano que Neji había colado bajo su camisón y mantenía apretando uno de sus glúteos. Lo llamó entonces por segunda vez.

─ Neji ─

Se separaron por un segundo solo para tomar aire, se miraron a los ojos que no necesitaron más que la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana para leer el deseo en los ojos del contrario, Hinata abrió la boca, invitándolo a besarla, a lo que él accedió gustoso, se besaron con ferocidad, degustando la lengua del otro; Neji le mordía el labio inferior mientras lo estiraba para devolverlo nuevamente junto con su lengua, ambas bocas peleaban cambiando constantemente la posición de los labios intentando tomar el dominio de la situación. En un momento Neji le introdujo su lengua tan profundamente que Hinata pensó que en algún instante se asfixiaba. Suspiraban en sus bocas y aspiraban el oxígeno necesario para no perder el contacto de los labios. No pudiendo soportar más el cosquilleo en su cuerpo, las manos de Hinata se posaron en el borde del pantalón que su primo vestía, bajándolo junto con la ropa interior que llevaba, y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, al mismo tiempo las manos de Neji rasgaron el camisón de Hinata como si de papel se tratara; las bragas tuvieron la misma suerte, y en cuestión de segundos ella se vio rodeándolo con ambas piernas, sosteniéndose solo de su cuello para no caerse.

Neji la soportaba con una mano en sus nalgas y la otra en su espalda, cargándola como si no notara su peso, demostrando la extraordinaria fuerza de la que era dueño. Tal vez no era la posición más cómoda del mundo pero su cuerpo no aguantaba más un segundo fuera de ella, tenía que hacerla suya ahí, ahora… rozó la cabeza de su miembro contra la humedad de su compañera, y le atrapó los labios en un feroz mordisco mientras la penetró de una sola embestida, hundiendo por completo su potente erección en ella. Hinata gritó aún sin deshacer el beso y clavó sus uñas en aquella espalda, sintió como ese pedazo de carne enardeció su cavidad por entero, convirtiéndola en puro fuego. La sangre de guerrero hervía de pasión en ambos cuerpos, que a estas alturas ya habían perdido el control, que tampoco lo querían, que tampoco lo necesitaban… Neji entraba y salía de ella por completo, con toda la extensión de su virilidad, tomándola de forma rápida y salvaje, penetrándola como si no hubiera un mañana. A cada estocada las uñas de la mujer se clavaban aún más en su espalda, gimoteando tanto de placer como de dolor, un dolor que para Neji fue la más reconfortante miel, haciéndolo gemir en consecuencia, mientras sus movimientos imprudentes se estampaban constantemente contra aquella puerta; sin embargo, aquello ya no les importaba: el mundo a su alrededor dejó de existir por un instante en donde el tiempo se hizo nulo y solo estaban ellos dos amándose con la luna como testigo, con el sonido ahogado de sus quejidos de placer y el continuo choque de dos cuerpos sudorosos.

Neji se sentía extasiado con cada movimiento de Hinata, que aunque fuese pequeña, estrecha e inexperta, le estaba respondiendo como ninguna mujer antes que ella… sabiendo que ya les quedaba poco para llegar al clímax, aumentó aún más el ritmo que llevaba, tocando aquel punto en su interior y haciendo que un chillido reprimido brotara de los labios de su amada, contrayendo su entrada alrededor de su erección, lo cual fue suficiente para que él también se sintiera llegar. Se adentró una última vez en ella con un desenfreno para él desconocido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y estallando en sus entrañas, dejando escapar un gutural gruñido de su garganta. La mujer, presa del mareo que prosigue al acto, bajó sus piernas, quedando los dos fundidos en un abrazo, y dejándose llevar hacia su cama, cual princesa en brazos de su amante, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando su roce.

La intención de él fue llevarla a su lecho, abrigarla contra el frío que ya se estaba haciendo presente y dejarla descansar. No obstante, tan pronto la cubrió con las sábanas detectó que la sonrisa aún permanecía en su angelical rostro: sonreía y se mordía los labios de una manera tan traviesa, sensual y maliciosa que él no tuvo más remedio que besar nuevamente esos labios mientas se metía bajo los lienzos, junto con ella. Delineo sus labios con su lengua experta y se recostó sobre ella, saboreando su sudor como si fuera el más dulce néctar, degustándola por entero… ¡oh por Kami!, la deseaba tanto, tanto, que verla a diario sin poder tocarla, era para él una tortura… por eso, así fuese prestada, por lo menos por esa noche, tendría que aprovechar que ella era solo suya…

Hinata, que tenía menor reserva de energía que Neji, descansó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, suspirando complacida y dejándose llevar enajenada por el contacto de esos labios sobre su piel desnuda, unos labios que bajaron por su cuello y se perdieron en las perfectas montañas que adornaban de su pecho, mientras sus manos resbalaban a lo largo de la transpiración de esas perfectas piernas, que sin querer se separaron para abrirle paso a quien la llenaba de tan placenteras caricias. Instintivamente los movimientos comenzaron en un vaivén insinuante; Neji se enderezó un poco para poder apreciarla; su rostro aún perfecto, puro e inocente llevaba un hermoso sonrojo, distinto a los otros: no de vergüenza, sino de deseo en su expresión más pura, deseo que también expresaban esos ojos que tenía entrecerrados, algo vidriosos, mirándolo expectante, oscurecidos por la pasión indómita que él había despertado en ella … parecía una muñeca inmaculada, traída del mismísimo averno… su mano guió su miembro de nuevo excitado hacia esa intimidad que ya conocía, introduciéndose esta vez lentamente, deslizándose milímetro a milímetro dentro de ella, sujetando sus femeninas caderas a su antojo, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella y rozando con su aliento su boca, ambos incapaces de cerrar los ojos o desviar la mirada continuaron el deleite de las sensaciones que sus cuerpos producían al ser consumidos… arriba y abajo, adentro y afuera, embistes pausados pero profundos, la boca entreabierta de ambos chocaba con los jadeos producto de tan erótica entrega. Hinata, debajo de él mordía sus labios, curvaba su espalda y arrugaba la sábana entre sus puños en forma furiosa, como si ello le diera fuerzas para reponer la energía que su primo le robaba a cada empuje.

Llegaron juntos a la cumbre, y de la misma forma en que lentamente llegaron, aquella orgásmica sensación duró más tiempo en irse, los labios de ambos temblaban denotando el gratificante y maravilloso sentimiento que los abordaba. Neji se desplomó en ella, recostando su frente en el hombro femenino, negándose a salir por el momento mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento. Había drenado en ella hasta su última gota de chacra, entregándose tanto a ella que simplemente la fuerza había abandonado cada fibra de su cuerpo. Por su parte, la chica no sabía que sentir, nunca antes se había imaginado que sería así, no sabía si era una ilusión o era real lo que ahora estaba pasando, solo sabía que su conciencia se había perdido en un lugar de donde no había regreso, solo sabía que quería más de lo que ahora estaba sintiendo; quería seguirlo sintiendo no solo por esa noche, sino por muchas otras después de esa.

La doncella que también respiraba entrecortadamente, apretaba sus piernas cada tanto, a causa de las vibraciones que la hacían retorcerse en el nacimiento de su goce, alcanzando a sentir una mano masculina acariciando su mejilla y luego un tierno beso en los labios antes de que su cuerpo cayera en un merecido sueño…

(…)

Se removió perezosa en su cama cuando unos golpes insistentes se escuchaban en su puerta, avisándole que pronto estaría listo el desayuno. El sol en su cara indicaba que ya era de día y se le había hecho tarde, sin embargo por primera vez, aquello no le importó… al menos no mucho. Aspiró por última vez sus sábanas que todavía estaban impregnadas del aroma varonil, maderosa y salvaje de su primo, tendría que lavarlas a escondidas esta vez. Miró detenidamente su cuarto y supo que definitivamente tendría que arreglarlo ella misma, ya que todo allí delataba lo sucedido unas horas atrás: las almohadas en el piso, sus sábanas revueltas, su camisón rasgado que aún permanecía al pie de su puerta junto con sus bragas, incluso la liga con la que Neji se ataba el cabello también reposaba muy cerca de sus prendas… se había caído producto de tanto jaleo y ninguno de los dos lo notó… Contrario a lo que se hubiese esperado de ella, negó con la cabeza (como si no se creyera lo que había pasado) y soltó una pequeña carcajada en lugar de desmayarse de la vergüenza, aunque no pudo percatarse de ello porque estaba más afanada por recoger todo ese desorden por el momento.

Ya hecho el aseo en su cuarto y dispuesta para su baño diario, por primera vez se regaló un minuto para apreciar su propia belleza en el espejo: por primera vez su anatomía no le resultó motivo de vergüenza o frustración. Por primera vez apreció lo hechizante de su largo cabello, lo atrapante de sus sonrojos, lo gratificante de su sonrisa, lo tentador de sus pechos, lo atractivo de su nívea piel. Mientras sus manos recorrían el mismo camino trazado por las caricias recibidas la noche anterior, fue consciente de su cuerpo bien formado; fue consciente también que impulsada por una fuerza extraña había hecho cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado, y al meditarlo supo que esa fuerza venía solamente de ella. Mirándose al espejo vio reflejado un rostro lleno de seguridad, internamente un velo se cayó dejándole ver que no necesitaba cumplir mil estándares de belleza para ser perfecta, comprendió que el miedo se podía romper de un solo portazo, se dijo a sí misma que a partir de ese día iba a reír más, se sintió capaz de conquistar el cielo, sin mirar lo alto que queda del suelo: se sintió mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, ese día, quizás producto de aquella noche, Hinata en mucho tiempo, por fin se sintió completa.

...

..

.

* * *

><p>¿y bien? comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, opiniones... ya saben que amo los reviews y me alegran jodídamente el día con cada uno de ellos :3<p>

en especial mil gracias a :

**angel maria 15**

**damydark**

**fan hinata hyuga**

**Blacklady Hyuuga**

**Mitchel0420**

**ANTI SAKURA HARUNO**

¡saludos!


End file.
